A new outlook on life
by LunaLorain
Summary: Amelia is a student at the local college in Mushiyori city, she lives on her own and holds up a part time job at a local florist. She thought her outlook on life was normal , that is until she woke up as a demon- and a rare one at that. On top of her knew identity she has to deal with these new feelings for a certain red head. Story is slow progression but will pick up.
1. Chapter One: Dreams and School

_It began in a dark place surround by weeping trees. I noticed no light at first, just the fog creeping along the forest floor._

 _I moved forward, following the poorly pathed path before me. As I moved on, I began to see the light of the sun appear through the small gaps between trees. I grew closer to an opening as I neared the end of my path. I held my breath in anticipation._

 _Through the light I stepped, seeing a meadow with lush green grass that sprawled across many hills before me._

 _Astounding._

 _I moved forward, leaving the forest behind. I was entranced by the sheer amount of beauty Before my eyes._

 _The soft but present wind ruffled each flower, sending the sweet natural perfume in the air. Bees flew here or there on petals, and in the distance, a fawn danced and trotted amongst the field._

 _I closed my eyes briefly, taking a deep inhale of flowers and enjoying the feeling of the wind on my skin and through my hair._

 _"This peace, let it never end," I said to myself._

 _As I prepared to move further into the meadow, a loud snap sounded from behind me. I whirled around quickly looking toward the forest trying to locate the source of the noise._

 _As I started my nerves rising, I began to feel sick. The forest grew darker; the trees looked bigger._

 _"Am I seeing things?_

 _Then suddenly the snap sounded again, this time louder. The sound was followed quickly by a tremendous boom. I realized whatever was causing this sound a tree fell. I turned away from the forest, sprinting forward into the meadow trying to escape the noise, this feeling._

 _I began to see the sky begin to cloud over ahead of me, the wind picking up like that of a small hurricane._

 _The feeling of despair began to sink in as I pushed further into the meadow. My heart racing, my skin being sliced by the now harsh winds._

 _I lost my footing, slamming into the ground my vision blurred and I faded into darkness._

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP

I jolted awake, gasping for air.

It took a moment before I realized where I was, seeing the pictures of my family and friends along the wall instead of being surrounded by trees.

"It was all a dream" I sighed, turning off my alarm I laid back onto my pillow, I cringed feeling the sweat from the cotton on my scalp. I closed my eyes, steadying my heart and taking a deep breath.

"Shit, I'm late!"

I moved quickly in my bed, throwing the large comforter back. My small dog grumbled and shifted deeper in the sheets.

Sure, I was late for my first college class of the semester, but I wasn't going to go to school smelling funky, and I didn't want to go with a head full of my curly wet mop. After my shower, I threw on a pair of skinny jeans, Sperry shoes, and my favorite dark green v neck shirt. I slipped my bracket on my wrist, grabbed my purse and light backpack and headed out the door. Moving into my banged-up car, I pulled out and sped down the road. It wasn't like me to be late; in fact, I hated when others were late. At each stoplight, I looked at myself in the rear-view window.

My light violet eyes set against brown skin and beautiful black curly hair was always an eye turner, with my freckles that dotted the bridge of my button nose and cheeks I was frequently asked to be a model. Not for my body of course, which stood five foot three, with too much hip and too much bust. No, it was for my face or "eccentric look" scouts called it.

I released the breath that I didn't know I was holding as I neared the college. Pulling into the parking lot, I finally neared my school and pulled into student parking. After walking/jogging to class and barely making it, the professor didn't lock me out.

I sat in my first period intro to university – a course for a freshman – and I zoned out. My next class started in 30 minutes so that I could take my time. The campus was beautiful, well in this country nothing wasn't appealing. Here is mushaira city, though some parts may be rough around the edges I liked it.

I enjoyed seeing the different flowers and culture around me, so different from where I grew up. As I walked to my next class, a group of women stood around my classroom door, crowding it and not allowing room for people to pass.

Sure I could have been friendly and said: "Excuse me, please move." But from the looks, they gave to other people and myself it was time for my hospitality to be pushed aside. I shoved past them all, only putting two of the women off balance. The taller, leader of the pack I assumed glared strongly in my direction, "Watch it, foreigner !"She whipped her straight brown hair and looked straightened her tight skirt.

I wasn't even entirely in the room yet, seeing as most of the women only moved forward as I pushed through. I felt like a sardine, all these damn women to close to me. I became more frustrated and wondered who or what those women were staring at. It didn't take long for me to notice who it was. A young man, a few years older than me perhaps with striking red hair and large green eyes sat in his chair, wearing a tucked in the shirt that was solid white into dark blue jeans, and white tennis.

I looked at his profile; it seemed to me nothing remotely special, well except for his red hair which looked more like fire than anything. I didn't notice it until later

"I can't believe the prince of Maui high is at our school" one of the women behind me gushed

"I know, maybe since we aren't in high school anymore he will date us!" another one stated

"Or maybe you all will get the hell out of the way so I can get to my desk!" I indicated with irritation . with a fake grin on my face.

All the women around me turned at once sending death glares at me. I couldn't care less as I pushed past all these stupid fangirls. I sighed passing by his chair seeing him glance up at me with a small knowing smile. I instantly felt the death glares from the women strengthen, only encouraging them more to hate me. I moved quickly to an empty desk in the back of the room. As the room settled and all students sat at their desired spots, I looked around the room noticing a giant wall of windows to my left showing the school parking lot and many buildings. The sun was bright, the sky was a beautiful hue, and I instantly felt my anger and frustration leave me.

"All right everyone takes your seats; let's begin." A stout, rounded woman walked into class with a very bright and bubbly personality. She smiled at everyone while she placed her teaching on her desk.

"Today we will be talking about biology and how it can affect the human body, now I will be assigning everyone to a class partner for the rest of the semester. You are to sit at the same table as your partner every day, as you will be working very closely."

The woman dug her fat fingers into her purse and pulled out a white sheet of paper, stained slightly with coffee. "I will be assessing how everyone interacts in the coming days. If I see you are compatible, I will pair you together. Think of it as my biology experiment."

She quirked, most of the girls in the room giggled and made questers at the red-haired man. I rolled my eyes and tried to determine who I would talk to the most, to make sure I was placed with the person I wanted.

Defiantly not a brown-haired bimbo, not the jock who keeps staring at everyone's chest... Hmmm, not the dork who keeps eating his nails. hmmmmm...

I surveyed everyone around the room, and I decided to choose the goth-like girl next to me, she didn't look that weird or annoying, and she didn't mind me sitting next to her, so I considered that a plus. As the class went on and finally ended, I gathered my things and approached the goth girl.

"Hey, my name is Amelia; what's your name?" I asked with as much happy enthusiasm as I could she stared at my face for what felt like hours. "uhhhh."

"not interested." She stood and turned on her heel walking out of class.

"what the hell just happened. "I said to myself as I stared at the spot she stood.

I looked up and noticed the brown-haired bimbo smirking; her name I found out was Aiyana. She stood close to the red-haired male, Shuichi who I also found looking at what transpired between goth girl and me. I glared at both of them and stuffed my items in my bag.

I brushed past them and out into the hall and eventually out into the courtyard. This day so far has been a mixture of extreme anxiety and embarrassment. I just wanted it to be over. As I moved slowly to the parking lot back to my car, my phone rang.

 _Keiko Calling…_

"Hey, girl what's up?" I said to the only friend who I made in this town during my study aboard semesters in high school.

"nothing really, just trying to find Yusuke as always."

I rolled my eyes at this; this poor girl was always trying her hardest to make him have more responsibility.

She continued, "I also wanted to know what you were doing after school today, a group of us are getting together for dinner. "

I thought to myself who would be there and if I wanted to go, to be honest with myself, I didn't know much of Keiko friends. I knew her of course, Yusuke because he was there off and on during my study abroad semesters.

As far as everyone else I knew of Kuwabara but not his sister and all the other people he gushed about. Every time something weird happened, I would always bail. But as I wanted to begin making more friends and a good impression I had to step out of my comfort zone.

"uh, sure what time and where at?" I climbed into my car and started its rickety engine. The other students, mostly male laughing at me.

"Great! We are meeting at this temple. Call me and ill guide you there. I'll be at your apartment by six tonight. "

"Great thanks, Keiko." I hung up and drove home.

After napping for three hours and going through my hygiene regimen, I was ready for this dinner party. I considered the mirror and inspected myself, I left my curly hair down around me but parted it, so it opened my right side of my face, I changed into a red blouse that had a swooping deep, showing cleavage but not too crazy. I slipped on my favorite pair of skinny jeans and slipped on my brown boots. I was ready.

The door knocked twice, grabbing my purse. I looked in the mirror once more " good as it's going to get" I mumbled, " Bye, I won't be gone long." I ruffled my dogs head as I left, going out the door.

Keiko and I decided to take the local transportation to this temple. I grumbled as we were shoved about on the subway, once that I was over and according to her the temple was just around the corner.

" great I'm starving!" I walked quickly only coming to an abrupt stop "what. The. Hell. " before me was our destination, but to get there we had to climb a thousand steps.

I paled "Keiko, what the hell is this."

"Oh, I forgot to mention, it's just beyond these steps." she stammered slightly before smiling and walking up the stairs.

I wonder if she would notice if I turned around.

I looked behind me and noticed a small man stood underneath a tree, his hair was spikey, and he was wearing all black.

nope, hell no, not dealing with that

"Keiko wait up!" I jogged up the stairs after her toward the temple.


	2. Chapter 2

_The stupidest thing on this planet, who the hell lives atop of thousands of stairs!_

Keiko and I had stopped at the top of the steps so I could catch my breath, my feet were throbbing in my brown boots and i already dreaded being here.

" are you sure your okay? We can go back if you don't feel like it ." Keiko was very concerned and I knew she would also be disappointed if I did leave.

" no , no its alright let me just rest my feet." I looked around , it was dark with little lights, the trees around were very old . I felt a breeze rush past me , my skin tingled and I gasped.

" is something wrong ? Keiko asked the concern was still there .

" oh no its nothing, just a little chilly, lets go inside." I stood and linked arms with her , we smiled at each other as keiko led us inside.

It was warm inside I was more surprised it wasn't as crowded as I thought. There were a few people scattered about and I nervously followed keiko to a table in the far end of the room. We began to eat some of the food and socialize with a few bystanders, that was until he showed up.

" Hey Keiko! You came and brought Amelia , pretty sweet." Yuskue walked cool over to our table and sat across from me next to keiko. He kissed keiko on her forehead and gave me fist bump .

" haven't seen you in awhile curly top. How have you been?"

" I've been pretty good , just school and work nothing special." I relaxed my head on my propped arm " nothing remotely special"

" what no boyfriend at all , I would have expected guys would be at your door step." Yuskue asked incredulous " I mean even I can see you've grown in all the right places." He took a swig of his drink and started choking once a slap sounded .

" dammit keiko ! what was that for" he coughed out his tea his eyes watering

" you don't have to be a pervert Yuskue , be more of a gentleman." She rolled her eyes and glanced back at me " I'm sorry Mia , he can be such a jerk at times."

" hey if he wasn't it wouldn't be yuskue" I laughed it off though I did feel slightly embarrassed, I knew I grew , especially in my assets. and Yuskue was right, I did get a lot of guys asking to go out with me, but I wasn't interested.

" Urameshi ! there you are I was looking every where for you . You know you should tell people where your going and not just walk away like we know what's going on and –oh hey keiko who's the friend?"

" Kuwabara this is Amelia and old friend from Junior high ." keiko stated

" nice to meet you " I flashed my smile and noticed his face turned beet red

" why hello nice to meet you " he flushed

" and Kuwabara is bitten by the love bug !" a blue haired girl popped out of no where

" not a surprise" yuskue remarked with a roll of his eyes

" oh please botan its not that easy to fall in love you have to have a connection that two spirits are destined for each other. Like me and Yukina , we are destined to be together and nothing is going to stop that."

" what ever you say romeo" Botan the blue haired girl stated she moved to sit next to me

" but I will say this , your aren't a bad looker, especially your hair ! I'v never seen anything so curly and soft in my life.

" uhhh" I looked at her sideways

" and your eyes against your skin , you look like a greek goodess" She had her slim hands in my hair and purple eyes in my face

" okay botan calm it down she isn't an exhibit" a taller woman came to sit with us

" hey sis" kuwabara said through food in his mouth "where have you been ?"

" first off baby bro don't talk with your mouth fool, second its none of your business." She lit a cigarette and blew it in his face, he coughed

" not cool sis " he mumbled

As the night went on I became more comfortable around everyone. I laughed hard and cracked jokes with them. At the end, I was glad I showed up.

As the night drew to a close , I went outside to get some air. It felt great the air in my lungs. I closed my eyes and stared up at the moon. Something I used to do a lot when I was younger.

" a nice night out isn't it?" a sneering voice sounded from behind me as I whipped around I saw the same short man with spiky hair behind me . his red eyes looked cold.

" what's it to you ?" I remarked back holding my ground. Even though he was short there was something about him that scared me , something about him that wasn't normal.

" you know you have a lot of guts to gaze upon a demon."

" a what ?" I gasped , he charged at me with a sword I saw him and than he vanished.

"what the hell!" I mumbled I turned in circles trying to see where he went.

" your mine!" I turned my curls masking most of my views , the short man jumped at me I screamed.

" Heie enough !" than a tree shot up in between me and the demon , he diverted and rolled to the side.

" why did you stop me !" he yelled into the trees

 _what the hell is going on_

I stood shaking looking between the short man , the tree that sprouted and the voice that sounded familiar coming from the forest.

" you can't go around attacking everyone you suspect . " the voice sounded again , smooth on the air .

 _That voice…why does it sound so familiar._

" you can sense it to you fool ! she isn't what she seems" the short man growled out

" yes , I understand but she has posed us no harm so far. The least we could do work with her." The voice emerged from the trees , I gasped and stepped back.

The red head from my class walked out from the trees , Suichi Minamino .


	3. Chapter 3

**Surprise! I wanted to get this chapter out , iv been working on it off and on all week.**

 **Relax ..let go...and read .**

 **-A.B**

Chapter three

I didn't know what to say but I sure as hell knew what to do. I booked it. I ran away from both of them , I didn't know how fast I could run down the stairs , but I went as fast as my legs would carry me. I heard their voices behind me .

" where do you think your going ?!" The dark figured man shouted

" Hiei wait!" Shuichis voice trailed after him . I had barely made it down the stairs when he appeared before me his sword drawn.

" do you think you could spy on us and get away! Do you think you can use us that easily!" He shouted and charged at me again with the sword .

" I screamed and crouched back, slamming into the stairs , my hand outstretched before me as my last line of defense.

"Die!" He yelled

I closed my eyes waiting for the end

"What are you doing ?!" The dark man shouted

I looked up to see he was tied up in a vines , struggling to break free . I saw as the more he moved the tighter the vines became .

" you bitch !" He shouted struggling against them.

As much as I was in shock I began to feel something strange, my eyes followed the vines , down his frame and leading to me. It was moving and growing from out of my palm. . I screamed again jumping from my spot and down the stairs trying desperately to pull of the vines from my hand. . The man fell to the ground with a thud still struggling with the vines wrapped around his body.

" come back here !" He shouted

"That's enough!"

I glanced behind me to see shuichi and everyone else from inside . The all stood , mouth agape. Yuske pounded down the steps " Hiei what the hell is going on!"

" shorty lost his temper that's what happened!" Kuwabara sounded as he followed down the steps next to yuske."

Suichi stood next to hiei his hand outstretched over the smaller mans body. The vines retracted disappearing into air.

I stood and stared at them dumbfounded and freaked out . I didn't stall for long as I sprinted away from them all .

I knew it! I should have stayed home .

 **POV change: Kurama**

I stared at hiei who squirmed within the vines , his expression stained in anger . I took notice of everything that happened but couldn't believe what I saw. I still couldn't believe it even after I ran through the event over and over again in my mind. I bent forward and held my hand over the vines . I became even more suspicious that I was able to remove the vines with ease . What powers did this woman have and what type of demon was she .

" hey kurama why are you so focused for ?" Kuwabara came behind him watching the spectacle between everyone

" oh my thoughts , they are nothing I'm merely trying to make sure hiei is alright "I strained to provide assurance in my voice.

"Yeah And I guess because she's gone we can't interrogate her or anything " Kuwabara said

"Actually that isn't entirely true" hiei stated in irritation " you see kurama actually sees this woman at the human university he goes to. He even has a class with her ."

"That's great , kurama you can go and ask her what's going on , and maybe we could get some answers !" Yuske exclaimed

" your not the brightest crown in the coloring box are you kid?" Genki walked down the rest of the steps meeting them all . " if he did that than what would most likely happen is she would run away, and it seemed from what occurred she didn't mean to attack hiei . It was more impulse even surprising her ."

" lay off me grandma" yuske stated aggressively

" so what kurama should do is learn more of her powers , study what makes them appear and is it only when threatened." Genki ended

" my thoughts exactly" kurama looked toward the place she stood before running away. As the conversation between the others muffled into the background of his hearing he develop a strategy on how to obtain the information he needed .

 **POV change : Amelia**

Screw all of this there is no way I'm going back there.

I kept thinking to myself multiple valid reasons why I would never go back to that temple and more presumably never hang out with Keiko and her friends all together. Sure it wasn't her fault the reason I almost died a few nights ago and sure I was being such an ass for ignoring all her phone calls and text messages. But I didn't want to deal with any of it . I just wanted to be left alone. I hadn't seen Shuichi in my biology one class recently and I wasn't complaining . He was just as sketchy as the little dark man and I didn't want to deal with him either . As I walked into my biology class with a gleam of hope of never seeing him again I came face to face with his gorgeous freaken face.

" Good morning Amelia " he smiled at me from his seat in the front of the class. I paused in the door way

Dammit , maybe I should ditch class today

As I was about to turn around the teacher bounded me into the room . "Ms. Brin please take your seat today is an important day, I will be assigning class partners."

I hurried to my seat glancing at shuichi who merely nodded at me as I passed .

The class began normal as usual but even though it did , I felt unnerved. I stared at the back of his red head and tried to figure out why I felt this way.

Maybe it's because he's in class today , yeah that's gotta be it…no .. maybe it's because he said hi to me and I wasn't expecting …uhhh no that's not it either .

Suddenly he turned his head briefly and gave me a small smile .

I blushed and gulped yeah that's what it is , that creepy ass smile.

I avoided looking at him the rest of the class and soon the professor dismissed us, but not before posting the partner pairings on the bulletin board. Most of the girls in the class hopped up , pushing past even some of the boys to see if they were paired with the none other than mr. minamino. However they weren't and my suspicion of who he was partnered with only grew when one girl glared at me strongly , pushing past and whispered under her breath .

I moved past all the bodies still standing in front of the paper , my short frame making it easy to move to the front. As I scrolled down the paper for my name and my partners I almost screamed in irritation .

 ** _Amelia Brin -Shuichi Minamino_**

That's what it said on the paper I gasped and shoved my way back out the group and face the professor .

"Ms. Amari I think you made a mistake on the partner assigned list." I stated calmly a smile on my lips.

"Oh no I did let me see" she shuffled toward the board concern coating her eyes. She analyzed it for a little bit before returning to me

" oh no I'm afraid I haven't , its actually very accurate." She gave me a look of concern before returning to stuffing her papers in her bag

" but I know in the beginning of class you said you would pair us with people we are compatible with. And I don't see how I was paired with and I haven't spoken with him at all since the beginning of class"

" oh yes well I made that decision because the both of you always keep to yourself . He sits in the front attentive , doing his work and not conversating with others . You sit In the back, dazing off into your own realm , doing your work and at times if needed conversating with others.8 I felt a two out of three for similarities wasn't a bad choice. " she grinned at me before grabbing her brown bag and moving toward the door.

"But professor I-"

"Enough please ms. Brin , it will be fine he is my top student so you won't have to worry about receiving an A for this class I assure you. But you must plan to meet with him outside of class time three times a week to prepare for the end of the year project. It will be a major part of your grade" with that she shuffled down the hall and out of the building

I sulked as I went and grabbed my purse and bag from my desk .

" good morning ms. Brin" his voice smooth reached my ears . I turned to see him standing before me In his perfect clothes with his perfect face. " it seems we will be partners for the rest of the semester"

" yeah I guess so" I stepped a little away from him and rolled my eyes .

" perhaps it would be best if exchanged phone numbers . That way we know when each of us can meet."

I groaned internally , did I really have to give this weirdo my number ?

" yeah sure , I pulled out my iPhone and prepared to enter his number . After he gave it to me I called his cell . After he saved my number he walked with me out of the class and into the hall.

" so uh when should we meet for our first meeting." I asked wanting to get away from him as soon as possible.

"Hmmm, how about tomorrow at 5 ? We can meet at my home if you like" he asked

Nice try not going to happen

" um well can I work till 6, I can take my lunch at 5. But it takes a while to travel back to the inner city , how about you meet meet me at my work?"

There was no way I was going to be alone with him in his house , and mine was defiantly out of the question , besides I didn't want to commute back to the city when my work was only five minutes down the road from my house .

" sure that will be just fine, where do you work ?"

I grumbled , not wanting to talk to him anymore " you know what I'll text you so you can remember " I said through a strained smile

" yes that does seem more efficient , however I have a good memory you can tell me now." His face was strained through a smile as well .

" uh yeah but it will be more comfortable to me if I sent it in a message , just for my sake "

"But that doesn't seem like the most logical decision" he stated through that strained smile

Did this mother trucker just call me illogical?

" it may seem so , but that is what always happens to the ones who are illogical in reason, everything to them seems illogical and logical things just go over their simple minded head like a fly over dog shit"

His smile faded and his green eyes turned sharp, agitated

We stared at each other for a minute before he nodded , exhaling he looked more irritated than before " okay I will await your message "

With that he turned and walked away

I smirked to myself as I walked to my car and drove off . My plan would work , I would text him at the last minute forgetting about the meeting and than bam! I wouldn't have to see him. Obviously I couldn't avoid him forever but maybe if he gets frustrated with my scheduled he would express his discomfort to the teacher and Want to trade partners.

I sang along to my current favorite song on the radio as I drove home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note:**

 **I apologize for the delay in releasing this chapter. As it was quite challenging however I believe I was able to form the next major plot coming up in the next chapter.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **-A.B**

I woke up feeling confident in myself that Shuichi and I wouldn't have long together paired as partners. I was even more assured of myself when the longer I was at work I didn't receive a message from him.

" ewww Mia, what's up with that creepy smile, you look like a child predator" my work colleague and close friend Elizabeth came around the corner with a broom in her hand.

"Oh, it's nothing I was just thinking about how great a day it's been and it's almost over "I said through a smile, finishing the floral arrangement I was working on. I whipped a stray curl away from my face and placed my hands on my hips, satisfied with my work.

The arrangement was for a wedding bouquet, its base was hydrangeas that I dyed light blue, purple and a subtle peach. Baby breaths stuck out of its head with roses empathizing its beauty.

"wow Mia you always do such a good job on your arrangements, it's like your gifted or something." Elizabeth came to admire my work, she wasn't wrong about my skill with floral arrangements, for some odd reason I've always been good with them, and now as an adult I was able to match the flower and plants together, as if they were speaking to me.

"yes, thanks, I think our bride will like it!" I exclaimed

"I think she will too"

 _Ah crap_

Shuichi stood in front of the door, his presence causing the women in the store as well as my friend blush and shuffle about. He smiled at me and walked further into the store.

 _How the hell did he know where I worked, did he stalk me yesterday oh my gosh he's a freaken stalker!_

I kept thinking multiple scenarios on how he found out where I worked, he approached my work station and leaned forward, admiring my work.

"this is very beautiful." He stated

I could only glare at him over my arrangement, he didn't make much eye contact with me as he looked at all the flowers in the shop.

"hey Mia, who's the stud?" Elizabeth whispered in my ear, I rolled my eyes as I noticed she let down her hair and unbuttoned the top buttons on her blouse. She whipped her long blonde hair behind her batting her eyelashes at him.

"Elizabeth this is Shuichi Minamino, Shuichi this is Elizabeth Verns." I said glumly.

"hi nice to meet you "she held out her and he grabbed it

"nice to meet you as well" he gave her a smile which only caused her to blush more

"so, tell me how do you and Mia know each other?" Elizabeth walked closer to him smiling batting her blue eyes.

"we are friends at the local university." Shuichi stated

"we are more of acquaintances "I said, turning my head not wanting to be near him anymore.

"oh okay "Elizabeth said more enthusiastically, seeming to be relaxed that I had stated we weren't even on the friend level. Giving her the means to flirt her butt off.

I grumbled as I shifted my work toward the back table as Elizabeth and Suichi conversated. I called the bride and informed her the flowers were ready, as I turned I saw Elizabeth jokingly slap him on the shoulder, he rubbed the back of his head and smiled at her.

That's when an idea pooped into my head.

"hey guy's um so I can see you guys have hit it off pretty great!" I said through a smile.

"yes, Shuichi is really funny." Elizabeth joked still in her high flirt mode.

"uh huh , yeah , say Suichi I was hoping you could walk with Elizabeth to deliver this arrangement of flowers I just made to my client. "I stared at Elizabeth for her to take the hint

"oh yes yes, Suichi you should come with me." She got the hint and wrapped her arm around his. " sometimes I do get a little lost , you know…in the area.."

He stared at her before turning back to me

"well I would love to but we need to begin our project." He began to set his bag down before I reached over and stopped his hand.

He froze in my grasp as I gripped his hand "no you don't understand it's very important to deliver this arrangement before night falls, she is expecting it tonight for rehearsal dinner." His eyes met mine and he didn't seem fully convinced "I really need you… to do this for me" I saw a blush faintly tint his cheeks as we stared at each other his green eyes meeting my violet. He nodded once and I realized I was still holding his hand

"Oh, uh I'm sorry "I let it go and stepped back feeling the blood rise to my neck

"Great I'll go get my coat "Elizabeth hurriedly grabbed her coat and gathered the flowers in her hand, she wrapped her arm around his as they walked out the door and into the street.

I sank into my stool feeling odd

 _what was that just now?_

I replayed it all in my head, the feel of his hand in mine, the look of his eyes how they looked different…as if they were debating …searching…. I shook my head out of these thoughts and went back to work. I was still hoping he wouldn't come back and I could go home and sleep.

It was ten minutes till closing and the sun had already set. I had just finished my last floral arrangement, as I turned to place the flower on the shelf behind me the door rang

"I'm sorry we are about to close but I can get your order and work on it tomorrow" I said this with my back still turned, no one responded. I waited for a period of time before I fully turned around. There by the front door stood a man dressed in black and blue. His jeans pant legs were each one color traveling all the way to his shirt and shoes even his hair was dyed both colors. He did look strange and I debated whether I should kick him out or take his order.

"how may I help you sir?"

The man stepped toward me without saying anything, he looked around the shop briefly before showing his gruesome teeth. They were yellow and stained, sharp as if they could rip through flesh, I gasped and stepped back .

" who would have thought I would find you here" He slurred slinking closer to my counter . " do you know how long I've been searching for you ?"

"Uh you got the wrong person" I walked backwards toward the back door slowly moving my hand for the door knob.

"Oh, no it's you, I can smell the demon energy pouring off you like a broken fire hydrant."

 _Again, with this demon thing_

"Uhh, like I said you got the wrong girl" I stumbled back into the door and went through it , slamming it behind me I booked it down the small steps and into the back alley. I could hear him charge after me his scream sounding like a banshee .

I ran further down the alley, turning a corner. I slipped on wet pavement and hit the ground scrapping my knee .

"Shit"

I scrambled up but tripped again when something slimy and strong wrapped around my ankles.

" what the hell!" I screamed as I was hung upside down more than ten feet in the air.

He laughed wickedly as he held me up in the air as I panted and tried to wrestle out of this muscled slimy monsters grip. He walked underneath me smirking " you know how long I have been waiting! Do you know how long I have waited for this moment!" He screeched at me , I sniffle as I tried to hold back tears .

" what do you want!" I screamed at him the blood rushing to my head .

He sneered at me before smiling again " ah yes I forgot they said you would be like this. What with a loss of your sense." He cackled as he lowered me closer to his face . " they told me you would be this way …. they told me so many things about the greatness of your past ….but all I see is a weak little human …a weak harlot of a human female who others have said are mighty and will cause the world to crumble ! But I don't see it." He grumbled the end before whispering into my ear " I came to take you back to your home ..but how can I return back there with this weak little thing." The creature was lost in thought , I felt the muscle tighten around me, suffocating , I began to lose oxygen.

"Let me go!" I yelled into his face he growled , slicing me across my face , I felt warm blood slide down my cheek and near my eyebrow.

"What's this?!" He gasped suddenly I couldn't see what was happening as the blood was rushing to my head . A slash of skin sounded with the creature screaming and I tumbled to ground . I was disoriented shuffling toward the opposite corner of the alley on my hands and knees. All I could hear was his screaming and the sound of a whip. " you bastard ! I'll kill you" suddenly he stopped speaking and the alley was silent .

I attempted to control my breathing , and hearing footsteps approach me I only began to hyperventilate more.

" stay back!" I yelled Grasping the ground I grabbed a rusty crow bar in front of me.

" are you alright?" The voice was soft but held the authority of a man. I knew it was shuichi . He bent down toward me lowering the crow bar . I saw his outline and slowly my vision came back . Wiping the blood away from my face I stared into peaceful green eyes .

And that's when I cried.

" why is this happening to me? I want to be left alone." I cried harder and I felt him pull me to his chest letting me cry into his shoulder . Behind him I saw the thing that attacked me his body sliced and diced into bits scattered on the ground . Organs spilled every which way.

" oh my god" I gasped and pushed shuichi away , turning I threw up , crying in between.

"Amelia I now know is not the best time but I need you to come with me . We have to get to safety ." He slipped a hand through mine and pulled me up to my feet as I nodded. As we walked quickly to his safety spot I began to feel dizzy and stumble .

"Amelia what is wrong" he turned and caught me before I fell to the ground

" I don't ..fell good..I don't.." I said through short breath , I felt as if I was burning up . "Shuichi I.."

I could even finish my sentence as I tried to catch my breath .

"Dammit ." He whispered , I saw him look around before picking me up bridal style in his arms. " what ever you do don't let go" I nodded and he began to sprint , coming to a wall I gasped as he charged it and jumped at the last minute catapulting us into the air. He jumped from roof to roof at astounding speed and sprinted down ally's as quick as a fox. I gazed up at him , slowly falling asleep , the last thing I see was his perfect face against the night sky.


	5. Chapter 5

**I scrapped the old chapter five and replaced it with this one. I enjoyed writing this one more and I like the direction this one will take us. Enjoy**

- **A.B**

I woke up to a throbbing pain in my neck and a strange smell.

"What is that smell?" I groaned as I sat up from a bed and rubbed my neck. I looked around me not recognizing my surroundings. The room was clean, unlike mine and very plain looking. There really wasn't anything on the walls and the room seemed to be clean. I winced as I heard a train pass by.

" dammit to loud"

My eyes continued to roam around the room , and this is when I took notice everything was sharper …or rather everything looked different, as if in high definition. I spotted a picture frame on the night stand . It was shuichi and an older woman. "It's his mom" I assumed as My mind started to turn.."this must be his room".

Than it hit me…

Why am I in his room!!!

I scrambled to the opposite wall , pressing my back against it I started to hyperventilate.

 _Oh my god he was trying to take advantage of me ! I was attacked..wait stupid he saved you from crazy remember …yeah but why his room why not take me to the police station!_

As all of this popped into my head I noticed to my left there was a full length mirror . As I turned slowly to face it my eyes widened in shock.

What I saw wasn't me …in fact it wasn't even human. I stood with the same chocolate skin complexion however my hair color had changed from its curly dark black to a curly grayish blue , my nails were longer and my shape in body still had curves but I was leaner. But the scariest thing was on top of my head. Two fox like ears stuck out between my hair . I felt something whisk behind me, I turned quickly , seeing nothing. I felt it again I turned quickly to see what was touching me. I turned to face the mirror … nothing. As I felt it whisk behind me the third time I turned my back slowly toward the mirror , while looking over my shoulder I screamed.

" Amelia are you okay!" Shuichi barged in but froze in the doorway, his eyes wide .

We stared at each other for three minutes , I felt his eyes travel up to my ears and hair , my figure and notice my tail whip behind me.

"What's going on!" Botan rushed in with yuskue

"My word!" Botan stated in a quiet whisper

" is she what I think she is ?" Yuskue stated his eyes wide at me examining me fully

"Well , I think so " Botan eyed shuichi slowly before approaching me , I backed up and scrambled onto the bed . " I am speaking to Amelia still right ?" She asked

I nodded and pulled my legs to my chest eyeing her .

"Well with that confirmed , I think it's safe to say …Amelia you're a-"

"Spirit fox" shuichi murmured

Everyone was silent watching me ..." please stop staring at me like that " I stared hiding inside my hands. I felt everyone's eyes move away from me except his.

"Kurama ?" Yuskue stared worriedly at him .

We all looked at him and he didn't seem well

"Hey man are you alright ?" Yuskue held onto his shoulder . Shuichi stumbled before regaining his balance

"I'm fine, I just need to….sit down.." he eyed me once more before walking out of the room.

"I don't understand " I spoke up both yuskue and Botan turning toward me " what is going on ?"

"Well …it seems as if you aren't fully human , and in plain fact you never were ." Botan stated sitting next to me on the bed . She placed one hand over mine .

" but I don't understand , what do you mean not fully human ?!" I stated becoming upset

"Well how should I put this." Botan placed a finger to her chin before looking back at me " you are a-"

"Demon , a rare one at that" the little man wearing all black appeared by the window "and it seems so rare in fact you affected our own fox"

I grabbed onto Botan , still slightly terrified by his impulsivity and if he was going to attack me.

" I'm ..a demon?"I stated my voice slightly wavering. "How is that ..even possible?"

" well obviously we don't know right now but it seems like you had a dormant nature in you all this time. And with this last encounter with the demon thug it awakens your true self."hiei stated crossing his arms and eyeing me closely.

"Yes , hiei is right , you see Amelia some people are born with traces of demon blood in them, however it's not enough to affect their lives in any way. It can in fact make them more susceptible for evil but not anything drastic" Botan stated " than there are some people with enough dormant demon blood flowing through their veins they become a demon when their lives are at risk or they have died."

"Yeah like me" yuskue stated sitting backwards on shuichi she computer chair.

" wait you're a demon?" I asked still clutching onto Botan as hiei stayed by the window

"Yes and no, you see with me I was born a human and when I was killed the second time I came back as a mazoku -the name of my demon heritage-. You on the other hand are different."Yuskue stated

"Well how am I , different from you ?"

"well here is the thing. The big difference is , you were always a demon. Your blood was never dormant . Unlike what hiei said , you have always been a demon. It just so happens this last instance awakened your true form." Botan answered

Silence filled the room

"So" I looked down at my hands and saw my tail beside me "I'm a demon." I felt tears swell in my eyes and I buried my head in my hands and cried.

" it's okay, it'll be okay" Botan wrapped her hands around me and stroked my hair the more she said "I'll be okay, the more I believed it"

Botan, hiei and yuskue informed me more about their world . Demon world , spirit world and human world. They told me about their battles with the dark tournament and the battle against a man who wanted to release demon world into human world for the judgement day for humans. They told me about who they were to the team and background .

" so that's kuwabara's story.what about shuichi?" I added

"Well his real name is yoko kurama but we just call him kurama. And he would have the most in similarities now with you than ever before." Yuskue stared digging into his ear.

"Because..?" I paused

"Well he is a spirit fox as well and he would know more about how to manage everything your going through" he finished

"But it didn't seem like he was in the mood to talk to her , in fact I would say our normally , calm cool and collected fox is actually more frazzled than ever before " hiei said through a smirk

He was right , and I hadn't seen kurama since he walked in on me. As everyone talked around me he was all I could think about. Especially since he was a spirit fox as well , he would defiantly be the person I would go to.

And I would need to ask him multiple questions . Especially about what I really need to know.

As the night passed on the group and I came to our next major problem. I didn't know how to turn back into my human form .

"What should we do ? She needs to turn back !" Botan screeched "oh my gosh koenma is going to kill me!"

"Calm down calm down ,let's just go find kurama and have him help her. I'm sure he would ." Yuskue stood and stretched . "Besides we've been chatting for almost three hours and im tired . Well bring him back and he'll help you out with the rest." Yuske walked out the room width a wave . Botan followed smiling "he's really nice for a demon" she smiled as she left .

I turned toward hiei who only rolled his eyes and disappeared. For some reason I was nervous. I still wasn't sure on how to handle being a new person or rather creature. I laid back in kuramas bed taking deep breaths. I heard a door open , my super sensitive ears picking up a sigh. Than I saw the door open , I sat up quickly leaning against the headboard. Kurama walked in his face blank at first. as he made eye contact with me he smiled " Amelia , I heard you were not able to turn back into your human form?"

"Yeah ,that's right" I shuffled my tail swishing behind me. He moved closer and looked down at me.

"I'm going to show you how to change and than I want you to change yourself . Are you ready"

I looked up at him and nodded, as quick in a flash he changed into his demon form and I held my breath. He was beautiful, his stark white hair against his pale skin was amazing, his ears stood at attention and his tail stayed calm behind him. His steel gold eyes set against him bore into my violet. I stared at him wide eyed unable to say anything .

"Now watch as I change back " I blushed as his voice changed , deeper pitches , it sent tingles down my spine.

He closed his eyes and just as quick changed back to his human form. "Now the secret is , to imagine yourself in human form and will it to happen. Give it a try." He moved to sit down on yuskue's left computer chair . Crossing his leg he waited for me.

"Okay I'll give it try" I closed my eyes and tried to imagine myself as a human but I couldn't . The only thing I could see was my demon form . I opened my eyes reluctantly after five minutes , defeated ." I can't"

"Hmmmm, okay close your eyes and I'll describe what your human form looks like . Imagine it and will it to be done in your mind and body. "

"Okay, I closed my eyes and awaited him" I began to get nervous after his silence , I shuffled on his bed .

" your hair is dark as midnight in a abundance of curls. Your skin is as smooth and creamy as milk chocolate. You have a small button nose that fits perfectly in the center of your face. Freckles are sprinkled along its bridge and fade into your cheeks. Your eyes are a most vibrant violet with hints of blue nestled inside. Your not as tall as your demon form , you stand at 5foot 3 inches approximately…and Your body." He paused before resuming his voice changed , more strained " is a magnificent creation , each curve melting into the next . Your ample bust smooths into a small waist and back out to perfected hips and legs." I blushed hard , his description of me was mind boggling , my heart raced and my hands were sweaty. I felt a movement in front of me, slowly a hand cupped my left cheek. " and your lips are full, beautiful sculpted in a perfect design." I felt his thumb lightly run over my bottom lip. I couldn't help but take in air my lips slowly spreading . " they look delectably soft." He whispered . His thumb staying on my lower lip for a second more before his entire hand all together left my face. "Open your eyes"

Slowly I opened them, coming face to face with his full length mirror and him standing behind it. I was human again.

" you did it!" I exclaimed silently touching my face and the top of my head to confirm the ears were gone. " thank you …kurama." I smiled at him , he only nodded a small smile the the corner of his lip.

"Now get your rest , changing forms will take a lot out of someone if they are not used to it." He walked the mirror back to the wall , hanging it.

I nodded before sliding back to lying down . "Where will you sleep?" I asked he turned briefly before resuming toward the door, I will take a spare bedroom in the home . Do not worry I'll be fine." He said before smiling " good night Amelia." He said flipping off the switch and closing the door.

"Goodnight" I whispered sleep over taking me

CHANGE POV :KURAMA

I stood outside her door , calming my quickened demon heart . My hand shook slightly as I let go of the door knob. I walked slowly toward the spare room and spare bathroom. Showering I let the water roll over me. The steam relaxing me. I thought back over the weeks events in my head. How could this be possible , a spirit fox , a female at that . Alive and well, in my home. I thought back to the moment I walked in on her . Her demon form took my breath away. It wasn't what I expected . I than thought of our last encounter I had with her , changing into my demon form in front of her . I felt the heat rise in the room. Though I know she didn't feel it . I groaned as I hardened . "Dammit" i stood in the shower and grabbed my manhood. Never in my entire life, demon and human , had I ever pleasured myself because of instant want and need. For some reason I couldn't handle it. I bit my lower lip as I moved my hand over my tip. I seethed through my teeth . Frustration over taking my lustful need . How could I be so weak. I became upset and stroked my self , pressure building. I braced myself against the shower wall . Imagining her there , kneeled in front of me. I thought of those soft plump lips taking me inside , I groaned louder as I pumped myself. I held in a loud groan as I released against the shower wall. As I calmed down my beating heart I finished my shower and dressed for bed. Lying down I needed to come up with a plan of action. How do I handle everything that's going on? How do I deal with a female spirit fox being present during my generation. What am I to do? And for the first time in a long time ..

I have no plan.


	6. Update

Sorry for the MIA. With work and school it's been hectic . However I'm working on the next chapter which should be out later tonight or tomorrow evening .


	7. Chapter seven

The next few days were odd and at some points uncomfortable. First I had resumed talking to Keiko after shunning her for weeks on end. I told her what happened and how I was now a demon .

" so how do you control your powers anyway?" Keiko asked as she sipped on her Starbucks tea. We sat on the outside patio of the Starbucks near my university, she wore jeans and a pink frilly top with sneakers , while I slouched in my seat wearing a light blue sundress and Sandals. We had agreed to meet the following week after the event of me turning into a spirit fox and knowing about this hidden world of demons and spirits .

"I'm not entirely sure , the last time I even transformed into demon form was when I was attacked by the colorful freak. And with that , the last time I used my powers was when hiei attacked me so I don't know." I sipped on my strawberry and crème frappachino feeling the breeze swoop against my skin .

"Well have you talked to kurama about it ?maybe he can help you."

I groaned switching my legs to cross over the other " that's the weird thing too , iv been trying to contact him since that night he helped me transform back to a human. But he doesn't respond to any of my text messages , and on top of that I haven't seen him in class lately so there's no luck . "

"Well maybe he is still shocked , I mean , in the amount of years I've known him he's never said anything about his race . Or even about his real family, he's probably just thinking things over …or in his terminology analyzing them ."

I groaned again and slurped on my drink " well If that's the case he needs to analyze a little quicker . I need to know more about my powers and how to control them in case I get attacked again." I shifted my eyes left to right before I leaned forward .

" I mean , the last creature who attacked me seemed to be working on orders or something from someone else . He said "they said you would be like this" and so on. I can't just wait until I get attacked again to learn more about my powers" I took a deep breath and leaned my head back on my chair , closing my eyes I felt the sun warm my face . "I'm not used to being a damsel in distress Keiko. I should be fighting the bad guys not running from them, with my tail between my legs…literally" we both giggled at that.

"Your right " I heard keiko say and take a slurp of her tea . I let the sun warm my face for awhile . Warming me , relaxing me . I grew comfortable with the breeze and let out a sigh my lips parted slightly.

 ** _Will this peace ever change_ ?**

Suddenly A shadow covered my sun light and I pinched my eyebrows together .

Who the hell is blocking my sun. I snapped my eyes opened and met green.

"Kurama.." I breathed looking up at him from my position . He smiled at me and nodded

" I see your working on your tan" his voice was smooth and soft . I blinked at his remark and smirked

"I don't need to , I was born with a tan " he smiled down at me his eyes traveling around my face and lingering toward …my chest?

I looked in the same direction and noticed my cleavage was extremely visible . " oh my gosh " I gasped and leaned forward a blush spreading down my neck , kekio giggled as I shot her a glare.

" funny seeing you here kurama , we were just talking about you ." Keiko stated through a smile " Mia needs help with a few things ."

Kurama walked from behind me and sat between both of us at the rounded table.

I sipped my drink as he and keiko began their discussion. I looked between the two of them

 ** _How can they talk so comfortably about this . What is going on with their personalities . Freaken nuts . Oh crap she nodded toward me and he smiled my way . Gosh that smile , its so cute and handsome at the same time. I wonder if he likes what I'm wearing today or my hair…oh god my hair is a mess I should have washed it yesterday now it smells like dog shit_**

"Okay Amelia?" Keiko stared at me

"Huh oh uh. Im sorry I didn't catch that last part." I stared staring at both of them .

" oh kurama is offering to walk you to class and explain a little about your new reality."

"Oh ..um , yeah , sure that will be fine" I turned from them quickly and sipped my drink once more before standing, slipping my bag onto my shoulder .

"It was nice to see you Keiko tell yuskue hello for me."kurama stated warmly . Standing he moved near me , I immediately felt his presence , the body heat coming off of him tingled my skin. I shuffled my feet and looked down at my toes.

"Will do" Keiko said she sat and pulled out her laptop typing away on some upcoming assignment.

Kurama and I walked away from the table and neared the Starbucks entry. I sipped strongly from my straw trying to get the last few taste of strawberry.

"Is that your favorite drink from here ? " he asked stopping by the business front door .

"Um yeah it is. It's very tasteful , sweet with cream " I said trying to scrap the remnants of the drink with my straw.

"Hmmm" he looked at the store front before we resumed walking.

"So tell me about how your experience has been since we last met" he stared smiling at a student who waved his way .

"It's been okay, nothing new or extraordinary. Well apart from I haven't been able to access my powers recently" I said slipping sunglasses on my face .

" hmmm that is strange , perhaps you need a stimulus " he thought out loud.

"Oh yeah like what ?" I rolled my eyes

He eyed me for a moment before we walked toward my class. I sighed and threw my empty bottle away.

before I even realized what happened I was pushed into a dim lit empty hall way . I gasped as kurama corned me against a wall .

"What the hell are you doing " I stated irritated . I glared at him as I tried to push him away from me . He shoved me back against the wall , holding my hands to my side . "Stop it !" I struggled in his grasp . I heard a chuckle and gasped . "Yoko?!"

He smirked his sharp teeth poking out from his smooth lips. His steel yellow eyes staring at me with mischief . "Tell me , ms. fox. What turns you on?" He chucked as I turned scarlet .

"Excuse me?!" I struggled in his grasp his muscles flexing . Leaning down toward me his smirk widening . " does pain turn you on ? Or is it pleasure" " he whispered against my cheek. I blushed hard my heart picking up pace

"I'm not answering that question , now let me go! " I struggled again before he slammed me against the wall once more, pulling my hands above my head . My head was being rattled and I looked to my side for help. I saw a student from the university approach the hall.

"Hel—" I wasn't able to get the rest out as he roughly grabbed my cheeks closing my mouth and forcing me to look at him.

" from my past experience with you . It seems like pain awakens your powers .. perhaps a little pain is what you need." He smirked and chuckled . " pain is what works for you , doesn't Amelia? " he said this as our noses barely touched his eyes staring at me Cooley and calmly. I gasped as I felt myself twitch between my legs .

 ** _What the hell? I'm getting excited over this insane person ._**

I looked into his eyes and saw nothing but mischief . He smirked , his teeth a sharp and pearly white.

Behind him I saw movement , slowly a tree branch wriggled out of the wall and inched toward us.

" Yoko what are you doing" I said my voice muffled from his grasp on my face.

" I'm going to have a little fun with you" he stared down at me his eyes looking more devilish red than its steel yellow.

The branch inched closer to me its destination my abdomen. "This is a tree branch , part of the demon tree version of kodama . These tree creatures have a liking toward flesh . Female flesh in particular , it starts by digging into the skin and pulling it away from the muscle ripping it until the victim is left with his muscles tissue exposed . "

"Oh my god" I breathed heavily as I eyed the tree branch it inched toward me almost touching my skin

"What will you do ms. fox?" He said through a smirk . The tree branch now less than an inch from my skin , I panicked .The last thing I saw was his steel yellow eyes before It all happened . vines shot out from my arms and wrapped themselves around the branch and Yokos forearms . He jumped back as both of our creations fought . His branch against my vines, I struggled maintaining control , I focused more on my vines , feeling my victory approaching . The vines becoming stronger at a turning point , crushing his tree branch into millions of tiny pieces. The hall was silent now , I looked up toward Yoko who stood his back pressed against the wall, one legged propped up and his arms crossed . A look of satisfaction on his face.

" welcome back ms. fox" he stated

I blinked and felt the top of my head, feeling two furry ears . I had changed into my demon form .

" so you were just trying to get me to change ?" I asked irritated , still frazzled by what took place. " at school where someone could have seen us !"

"Of course, this is the best place , your senses are more heightened because of the innocent bystanders only a hallway away , the tension you face with concealing yourself , causing you to utilize self control. All of this was my intention" he smiled .

I crossed my arms as we both stared each other down. I was slightly out of breath , however in my demon form I recovered quickly. I felt my tail move behind me and my ears twitch at every sound I heard . Footsteps, backpack slings, people talking , gum chewing . I ignored all of these and focused on the person in front of me. He eyed me long and hard . His eyes lingered on my chest , and hips. He licked his lower lip before saying a word " well training is over for today." He pushed away from the wall and began to stretch his arms.

"Training ..you call almost having my skin ripped off training! You freaken sadomasochistic prick. I could have died !"

He ignored my rant and still stretching and looking away from me.

" I'm talking to you , Yoko !" With my new powers activated I felt more confident . I stomped toward him and grabbed his stretched arm " I said I'm talking to yo-"

He glared down at me , pausing me in my tirade . "Let me give you more training and advice" he stated through seethed teeth . " don't touch me"

A little confused by his statement I released him . He glared at me before closing his eyes and shaking his head. "Shuichi I need to rest , take over"

Slowly silver was replaced by red , steel yellow replaced by forest green and once again shuichi stood in front me . His face looked slightly strained as he gazed at me , shaking his head he took a deep breath. "Amelia please transform back into your human form , we are going to be late for class"

I nodded still slightly confused and changed back , remembering how he explained transformation initially.

I grabbed my bag that had fallen to the floor earlier and fixed my sundress. As we walked he was no longer talking to me , or even looking at me. He held the door open for me in class , I nodded and shuffled past reaching our desk . He sat quiet , unmoving .

Maybe I shouldn't have called him a sadomasochistic freak .

I looked down at my book , doodling with my free hand and twirling a loose curl in the other .the teacher entered and began the lesson . It ended as quickly as it began and I found myself once agin in silence next to him .

" kurama , listen I just wanted to apologize for saying what I said earlier …you know the whole sadomasochistic thing and touching you ."

He looked at me quizzically before giving me a small smile " oh no. please, it wasn't that at all. But I thank you for the apology."

" what is wrong then?" I shuffled closer my hip grazing his leg . His yes widened and he turned fully toward me .

"Amelia , its quite complicated but I want to let you know something very important" his sounded anxious and he leaned toward me

 ** _Is he going to confess his love? Oh my gosh I'm not ready for this . We only just met , okay girl breath ..just breath_ ...**

"Hey shuichi ! There you are I was looking all over for you !"

We both turned to see two girls dressed in volleyball outfits smile and wave .

"Oh Bianca and kelly , yes I didn't forget I'll be right there." Kurama said through a smile. He turned back to me before being interrupted again

"No we need you right now ! I feel all the knowledge leaving me this very second . The taller one stated , I soon recognized her as the brown haired bimbo from the first day of class. She leaned forward pressing her self against the desk " I really need you " she whined . I noticed kurama blush slightly at her choice of words , he looked at me before standing .

"Um Ku-Shuichi , I'll see you tomorrow the " I caught myself before saying his real name . He nodded and followed the girls out the room . The brown haired bimbo glaring at me as they walked away.

I walked slowly to my car and sat for maybe ten minutes before I decided to drive off. I drove to work and listened to Elizabeth talk about the many guys she wanted to sleep with , including kurama and odd enough yuskue . I pulled out my phone on my lunch and debated if I should text kurama about our conversation. I really didn't know . At closing I locked up the shop and drove to my small apartment .slipping inside I turned on the light and gasped at what I saw.

Sitting on top of my kitchen table was a flower arrangement , a card and a Starbucks strawberry and crème frappachino. I grabbed the drink and tasted it

"It's fresh?!"

I looked at the flowers next and noticed the beauty of each , the colors sparkled against the lights and the smell was amazing . I sat down on a chair and read the card

 _Amelia,_

 _Forgive me for my rash behavior earlier today . I was not in any way trying to harm you nor was I trying to scare you . Harming you is the furthest thing from my mind . Please , meet me at Harui park this Saturday and I will explain my actions in more detail ._

 _Enjoy your drink before it gets warm._

 _-Yoko_

"Oh my gosh that was the cutest thing I ever read in my life! " Botan whispered in my ear

I jumped up and screamed , stumbling away from Botan as she hovered behind me " what the hell are you doing in my house!?"

"Oh I'm sorry , kurama asked me to do him a favor . And though I'm not an errand girl he told me it was for you so I helped him out because I see love in the air!"

I stared at her in silence before I continued " so you snuck into my house , left gifts and decided to stay and watch my reactions .

"Bingo! I love romance stories ."

"What the hell is wrong with you people ! You can't just sneak into someone's house and …wait how did you know where I lived …how did you get in?!"

"Simple, kurama told me where you lived and I have many spirit world gadgets that I can use to get into restricted places !" She pulled out from her pocket a key shaped like a skeleton " this is the spirit world skeleton key used by spirit detectives to get into any locked room without having to break it down. "

Why the hell does she sound like she's in a commercial .

"Okay besides the point of everything you just told me . How did kurama know where I live ?"

She thought in silence "well I guess he just investigated and found it out." She noticed my creeped out face and rolled her eyes

" well don't look so freaked out , I'm sure he did it so he knows where you live so he can protect you in case your attacked here."

I pursed my lips before acknowledging her statement . She was right in the sense of me needing help. But I still felt a little violated .

"Well I'm off ! Gotta go speak to koenma about potential spirit detectives ."

" but I thought yuskue was the spirit detective?" I sat on the couch my fat dog jumped next to me and layer on my lap .

"Not anymore , because his demon heritage awakened within him he can't be a spirit detective. Only a human can do so."

I nodded taking a sip of my drink "I see"

"Well I'm off , she opened my balcony window and pulled out her flying ore and zipped into the sky . I closed the doors behind her. Picking up my drink and heavy dog I made it to my room and laid on my bed.

" I'm not sure if I know what's going on in the world anymore"

My dog huffed before licking my cheek and rolling on his back to sleep.

I scratched his head while finishing off my drink . Sighing I tossed the drink in my waist basket . Closing my eyes I imagined him both with green and yellow eyes.


	8. Chapter Eight

" I couldn't sleep well last night, I kept tossing and turning." I grumbled on the phone

" what are you talking about? Did you have a night mare?" Keiko asked on the line.

I waded through the rain to my car before slamming the door and quickly turning on the heater. " I mean I guess so , it was such an odd dream though. It felt so …familiar, but I wasn't in it ." I connected my phone through my auxiliary cord so I could drive without holding the phone and talk to keiko.

" well tell me about it—hey Mr. Mashito I'm taking a fifteen minute break" keiko stated to her manager , I heard shuffling over the phone before she returned " okay so tell me about it, what do you mean you weren't in your own dream?"

" well I mean someone we both know who was in it…"

" tall, redheaded and handsome " Keiko giggled

" more like tall, silver haired and dangerous, but yeah same person."

" well go on, I have a few minutes , tell me about it and don't' skip any parts."

" okay well here is how it started…"

 ** _Dream switch --_**

 ** _He smiled sweetly , guiding her into the abandoned tower at the corner of the castle. She giggled as he pulled her toward him as he closed the door._**

 ** _" my flower." He murmerd into her ear._**

 ** _" won't we get caught? I would hate for your bandit friends to find out their leaders heart is so soft." She giggled as he pulled her tighter._**

 ** _" I would never let them find out about my secret. Knowing them they would try to steal you from me. And I would kill them if I had too." He growled_**

 ** _" you would kill your comrades , the people you have know for such a long time ..for me?"_**

 ** _" yes." He assured her ._**

 ** _" why? " she asked shocked her heart expanding in her chest._**

 ** _" because , you are more precious to me than any gem or stone. Any gold or silver. Any magic item in this word. My flower.. you are my reason for living , the reason I breath. If I were to lose you , I would join you in the after life without hesitation. Because nothing in this world or the next can separate me ..from you.."_**

 ** _" yoko" she gasped as he leaned into kiss her. It was deep and passionate . He pressed his back againt the wall and pulled her closer. Needing to feel every inch . ._**

 ** _They separated both panting " my flower…stay by side… forever."_**

 ** _" are you asking me to marry you? The strongest and most notorious bandit in all of demon world." She smiled._**

 ** _" well , I'm asking now. But eventually ill start demanding." He growled in her ear again. She stifled a laugh and placed both her hands on the side of his face. She searched his steel yellow eyes, looking for something._**

 ** _" my flower? Will you marry me?" he asked once more._**

 ** _She placed a small kiss on his lips,_**

 ** _" I will never in all my life , leave your side, I will awake next to you every morning and fall asleep near you every night. I will taste the air you breath and the water you drink. I will be your best friend ..and your one and only flower. "_**

 ** _He sighed with relief and kissed her once more deeply placing her onto of an old crate box. She felt him grow between his legs and blushed" yoko!" she gasped between kisses._**

 ** _The sounds of their kisses the only sound audible " my flower."_**

 ** _Reality switch ……_**

" wait a minute , so your not the girl Kurama is confessing his love to?" keiko asked

" well no, she was hard to see in the entire dream. all I could really see was kurama. "

" well is seems kurama demon side is a hopless romantic, all of those sweet words." Keiko giggled.

" well that's hard to believe since he almost killed me a few days ago." I pulled into my work and ran inside as the rain poured down heavily.'

" well what happened next?" keiko said, I could sense her curiosity on the other line.

" well the next part was more sad and confusing- hold on" I placed the phone down as I put on my apron and clocked into work. My manger left a note on my work space

 _Amelia the work day is very slow, I sent Elizabeth home earlier and I have to take my daughter the emergency room. Can you close up shop alone tonight. Thanks !_

 _-Rhina_

I grumbled

" whats wrong ?" keiko asked

" I'm closing up shop alone again…I'm a little nervous."

" should I send over yuskue ? or kurama?"

" uh…send yuskue ."

" okay , hold on." I waited for keiko to text yuskue as I was left with my thoughts. It wasn't that I didn't want kurama to come..but the weird dream I had would make everything..odd. and if I had to admit to myself seeing and hearing him profess his love to someone bothered me slightly, even if it is only a dream.

" okay , he said he would be there shortly. Finish your dream now."

" oh yeah.. okay well… it ended very tragic.."

 ** _Dream switch --_**

 ** _Suddenly there was a loud bang at the door , yoko pulled away from her and pulled out his rose whip._**

 ** _" yoko?" she asked_**

 ** _" shh" he silenced her and he stepped closer , his eyes widening as the door exploded and water flooding in. She screamed as he ran toward her and pulled her to him , holding her tight as water filled the room. The stainded class windows shattered, the carved rose door had exploded under pressure and pieces floated about._**

 ** _" they found us ! " she screamed . He pulled them against the wall as the waves dominated the room. The sky cracked lightening , the wind slamming the trees ripping them from the ground._**

 ** _" they won't leave us alone , they will follow us to the ends of demon world to separate us " she exclaimed._**

 ** _He glared toward the open door as he heaved them onto the spiral stair case that led to the top of the tower. Pulling her they ranthe steps. . The water quick on their heels. He pushed open the door and sealed it behind them. However the door began to creak and crack as the water began to pour between the cracks. She pulled away from him as he held the door againt the water. She shook with fear as she rushed toward the only window in the tower. Gawking she felt all hope leave her. The forest once a lush green , full of rolling hills and mountainous terrain was now a black dark sea. Tears stained her cheeks as she turned to see him , she could see him tire as he held his own against the door. " dammit!" he yelled as he began to lose his ground. She looked back toward the black abyss and knew what she had to do. They had wanted her after all..not him."_**

 ** _" if I give myself up, you would live, my heart. My love." She whispered as she pushed the large windows open , the hurricane wind whipping into the room._**

 ** _"My flower! What are you doing!" Yoko yelled at her through the noise. She turned slowly and saw fear in his eyes._**

 ** _" it's me they want , and I cant live with myself if I see you die." She choked as she walked backwards making her accent to the edge of the window._**

 ** _. He leaned his back against the door unable to pull her away . If he did the water would rush in and drown them both._**

 ** _" my flower …please… don't leave me.." he choked tears now streaming down his face_**

 ** _" I will always be your flower . And I will always await for you to open my bloom , I will await for you till the ends of all eternity." Her smile was small as she leaned back into nothing , falling through the air. Away from the tower and toward the watery grave._**

 ** _Yoko felt himself weak and gave up holding the door. letting go he expected the water to over take him. However nothing came, He slowly made his way to the window and saw the forest, lush with hills and mountains, he sprinted down the steps and bounded out the shattered door. Calling her name over and over_**

 ** _" my flower ! my flower!" he yelled at the top of his voice. Though no one responded, he sank into the ground…_**

 ** _Realty--_**

" and that's how it ended. "

Keiko was silent on the line .

" Keiko , you still there?" there was nothing but silence , until.

" Mia" keiko said

" yeah ?"

" I think you need to tell him about this dream" she stated firmly

" wait..wait..why the hell would I do that!i don't want him to think I'm a freak for making up dreams about him!"

" but that's the thing mia!, it doesn't sound like a dream ..enitrely. who knows maybe one ofyour abilites is the power of a psychic and you can see the past , present and future."

" okay keiko now your really starting to sound like botan" I sighed shaking my head and looking out toward the store front window.

" look, all I'm saying is , it might be a good thing to let him know you have been dreaming about him. How may times have you had this dream?"

" maybe about … three to four times. " I said popping a grape into my mouth.

" well I think , it would help you."

" how can you possibly think that." I asked

" I don't know..i just have a feeling, anyway I have to go back to work. Call me after your shift."

" k bye" I said quickly before the line ended.

I slipped the phone away from my face and continued to stare out the window from my work station.

" it was just a stupid dream….a stupid. detailed dream.." I said to myself, I stretched before I began to work on my orders. My manger was right, the shop was slow tonight and as no trouble came. I felt more confident . Climbing onto a ladder, and grabbing a few vases I smiled smugly to myself. " if anyone did try and attack me I can always throw a vase at their face."

" if you think that will work" a smooth voice sounded behind me , I screamed and lost my balance. Falling backward I braced myself for impact. As I closed my eyes tight I felt arms catch me , opening them slowly I was face to face with kurama.

" its okay, I caught you " he smiled down at me as he held me bridal style in his arms. I blinked and was silent before I could say anything.

" how did you know id be here."

" keiko texted me."

Traitor- I thought

I didn't know what to do next, but all I could do was stay in his arms. " thank you ."

" your welcome." He said his eyes soft , he hadn't placed me down and I coughed.

" you can put me down now" I murmerd through a blush.

" oh yes , I'm sorry." Placing me down gently he stepped back and adjusted his shirt. Turning I saw the vases neatly stacked on the work table.

" nice catch" I smirked walking toward them I moved them to my work station and stood with my back turned toward him. " well its just me here tonight, I'm working on more floral arragnements."

"I can help you , if you like?" he moved next to me and I immediately felt his presence again , aware of each movement.

I looked under my eye lashes up at him

" if you would let me" he smiled his green eyes bright.

I turned to the work I had to do , four orders would take me all night, but with some help I could be done within the next two hours. " sure I would appreciate that."

We worked in silence in the beginning , the only sound was the flowers being snipped. Slowly I began to remember the letter he left me and how we were suppoused to me on Saturday. " hey , kurama."

" yes?" he continued to arrange the flowers

" what did you want to talk with me about on Saturday ? " I didn't look at him as we worked ,doing this made it easier to avoid his eyes that always seemed to make my heart race.

" ah yes. Well , I wanted to explain my actions in more detail. " he placed his shears down " and mia"

I turned to him his eyes searching mine " I want to tell you now, I will never hurt you."

For some odd reason, I believed him without having to second guess." I know." I smiled at him and he returned the smile back.

I snipped the flowers thorne but pulled my hand back quickly. " dammmit, that's what not paying attention will do to you." Two of my finger tips were bleeding and I moved to the water station.

" here let me help" he moved quickly to me and guided my hands under the water. Moving my fingers to dry air he blotted the wound with a clean cloth and wrapped my fingers in two separate band aids.

" thank you " I smiled up at him and met his green eyes . He stared down at me , his eyes wandering to my lips and back to my eyes. Silence filled the room as we held our breaths. Slowly he moved closer to me and he cupped my cheek " I will never hurt you, I need for you to understand that" he whispered , I felt his breath against my cheeks.his green eyes burning into mine.

I leaned forward and whispered into his ear " I know." Pulling back ,We closed our eyes and fell into a small kiss , his free hand placing itself on my waist . His lips were soft and slightly chapped, but he smelled so sweet, like roses. I slipped my arms around his neck and he pulled me closer to his body. The sound from the smacks of our kisses filled the room . I needed air but I didn't' want to pull away from him. I wanted to be closer, much closer.

" ding dong ding ! this is the sweetest thing!" botan sang , we pulled apart quickly. His face was as red as his hair. I stumbled over my words.'

" botan what are you doing here?!" I asked my voice cracking. " well I'm here to check up on you , keiko told me you'd be working late tonight and I wanted to make sure you were all right. However I can definlty see you are in perfect hands." She smirked and meowed as kurama coughed and shot her an embarrsed look.

"not funny botan . " I grumbled. Kurama stood silent, still red , Botan picked up the flowers we were working on and smelled them. I looked at the clock , we closed in ten minutes, and this awkward silence was not comfortable.

My work phone rang and I gratefully answered it " Mushiyori florist this is Amelia. "

" yes okay , I understand. Yes okay. Ill be there in twenty minutes." I hung up the phone and faced a curious botan and kurama. " um that was one of my orders they need their flowers tonight before their wedding tomorrow." I moved around quickly , slipping off my apron and putting on my coat.

" oh , hey I have an idea , ill stay and lock up and kurama can go with you ." botan said

" oh well , only if he wants to ." I looked at him and he smiled.

" of course." Taking off his apron he pulled out an umbrella from the broom closet. Holding the door open for me , I squeezed past him my backside rubbing againt him . I blushed as I felt something poke me before I stepped onto the sidewalk.

"Thank you botan , I owe you ." I shuffled into my car , while kurama slid into the passenger seat.

" of course you do , steal a kiss for me" she winked with a smile. Kurama and I blushed a deep red as we drove into the night.


	9. Chapter 9

The entire car ride was awkward , I felt self conscious as we drove to the clients home. I kept playing the kiss in my head.

 _I can't believe I kissed him...it can't be bad though right? I mean he did kiss me back. But I really didn't want to give him that kinda signal! Crap now he's gonna wanna date me and lord knows he might just want to have a long term relationship... oh . My. God . He's gonna wanna marry me, he seems like that type. He might even want me to have his children._

I chocked on air as I pulled up to a stoplight , my face as red as fire.

"Amelia. Is everything alright ?"

"Mmmmhmmm" I hummed , trying to take deep breaths and steady my heart . I didn't look at him, I kept my sight solely on the road .

 _But idiot you forgot about the dream . You kissed him but your having dreams of him kissing other people. Girl...that's messed up , you can't let him know about the dream , he would think you were a freak for sure . Alright Mia no more kissing him , none at all_

"You don't look so well, I could drive if you want " he placed his hand lightly on-top of mine. I slowly turned my gaze to him . His eyes were full of concern as he searched my face. The longer I stared at him the more I began to feel. Uncertainty, hope, ...desire.

 _Shit_ .

" I-"

A horn beeped behind us , we both jumped at the sound. The light had been green for some time. He pulled his hand away as I murmured " no I'm sorry . I'm fine really , just nervous about this transaction is all" I said .

This was partially true , I was nervous . But I was also thinking about his lips and the feel of his muscles underneath his shirt but I didn't want to tell him that .

"Is the client difficult?" He asked as he continued to stare at me , I bit my bottom lip tasting my chap stick .

"Um, im not entirely sure. All I know is that they are very wealthy and if you don't do a good job they'll leave a bad review. And our floral shop can't take another one , we might lose it."

"I see" he was quiet as we pulled into the enormous parking lot, the home in front of us was grand and massive . Large roman columns decorated the outside , the grass a plush green. Full of the brightest and biggest assortment of flowers I had ever seen.

"Oh my goodness." I murmured as we parked in front .

"Scared?" He asked through a chuckle as he looked over at me

" that obvious ?" I tried to smile but my heart began to race as the front door opened and there stood a butler

I felt warmth spread through my hand , turning I noticed he was holding my hand in his. " you will be fine Amelia ".

" my stomach bubbled as he said my full name, his reassurance helped , I nodded and climbed out the car . Grabbing the flower bouquets . Kurama grabbed a few as well , as we both climbed the steps

" are you Ms. Amelia Burnshine?" The man , stiff in posture and in attitude said , his nose upturned at me

" yes , I'm here to deliver the flowers"

He looked me over before turning to kurama "and who is this?"

"Oh Um this is Shuichi Minamino and he is um my-"

" work partner , we both worked on the arrangements and we are excited to show them to our client." Kurama stated firmly , I looked up at him as the man gave him a discerning look. Pursing his lips he relaxed a sigh slipping through his pinned thin lips.

"This way" turning his back to us he walked into the home, kurama and I both exchanged glances as we followed suit.

"This house is beautiful" I said trying to make small talk , I didn't enjoy silence .

"Yes , it is . The owner of the home has elegant tastes and is always renovating the home to suite their new obsession. "

We entered through a dark door way that had curtains pulled back , a few feet further the room was huge and well lit with natural light pouring in . It's oval shape accentuating the vast space . My eyes widened as the large curved windows filled the room and showcased a view so magnificent it was as if I was in a dream .

"This is our art room where the family comes for portairts and the like. The back you see is the yard where most events are held , under the gazebo is where we will find the master. " the butler walked swiftly with Kurama and I following close behind.

He came upon two large French doors and continued to guide us through the beautiful garden toward the gazebo at the back .

I smiled up at the flowers that cascaded down from a vine , their large purple petals hanging low as if trying to reach for me. The white orchids that decorated the gaps in between the green and purple were a stunning contrast . The spring snowflakes in their gorgeous white shown bright as I walked past ,kissing my legs . I smiled as I came under a canopy of blue wisterias . I leaned forward to smell them and feel them between my fingers enjoying their temporary company .

"Amelia?" I snapped out of thought and turned to see Kurama and the butler staring at me . I was far behind them as they waited , the butler with a look of annoyance .

"I'm sorry " I moved quickly to catch up with them , embarrassed that I was easily distracted . " I'm sorry , they are just so beautiful I-"

"Please be aware of the little time our hosts have , they do not have time for others to take a tour around their garden." The butler cut me off , giving me one last irate glance before continuing . I blushed and felt more ashamed .

"Mia ."

I looked toward him my face red and slight watered eyes from my lack of professionalism.

He smiled at me before nodding to my back pack . I stared at him quizzically before he walked after the butler . Shuffling the floral arrangement in my grasp I opened the top flap of my bag and gasped .

A beautiful white ranunculus flower grew inside , settling after a while its petals plush. I looked up toward Kurama , as he walked away from me . I smiled and felt my chest tighten again as if a clock was ticking . I closed the flap jogging after him .

" here we are , the gazebo . Sir jariku and lady Kim the florist is here to see you." He stood to the side his head held high. The gazebo was just as beautiful as the home. And as I admired the architecture my eyes settled on my clients and I felt my face inflame.

The woman lady Kim, was naked lounging on a couch while the man Sir jariku drew her .

"Oh I'm so sorry , we didn't mean to come at an inconvenient time" I looked down and away from them both . I was too embarrassed to meet kurama in the eye. I felt him elbow me , looking up I noticed ed his cheeks were slightly red he glanced down at me and smirked . I stifled my grin and and bit my lip again wishing I could tell him how he was making me feel.

"It's quite alright we are about finished anyway." Jariku stated . Putting down his paint brushes he turned toward me and kurama .

"Welcome guests to the home of the Galants , my sister and I are glad you were able to come on such short notice. "

 _His sister! He's looking at his sister naked ! What kind of twisted movie did I step into ._

I still hadn't looked up at him as . Though I could see from my peripheral vision he approached kurama first and his sister soon followed

"Hello my good man , my name is jariku and this is my lovely sister Kim ." Jariku shook hands with kurama who nodded with a small smile .

"Hello my name is shuichi minamino I work with Amelia at the floral shop.

" I see , you make such beautiful flowers mr. Minamino . I love the roses , they are as beautiful as me don't you think ." Kim moved to shake his hand , still standing in the nude. I noticed the way her body appeared . no marks or bruises her bust was perky and her butt was perfectly shaped . I began to feel like the ugly ducking

"they are quite beautiful flowers aren't they." Kurama responded he shook her hand , though he kept his eyes trained on her face

"And this boxum beauty must be Amelia Burnshine , the star florist at the shop. " jariku noted to me

I looked up for the first time and was immediately taken away by his beauty . His blonde hair hung around his shoulders lush and full of volume . His ice blue eyes shone down at me from his 6foot hight. His muscles were prominent and shone through his fitted shirt. He smiled at me his lips spreading and showing me the most perfect row of teeth I ever saw.

 _Wait did he just call me buxom_

I blushed holding out my hand " nice to meet you " expecting a shake I received none and was confronted with a kiss on my hand instead.

"the pleasure is all mine " he eyed me fiercely . His strong jaw line showing as he held onto my hand .

 _This dude needs to calm the hell down_

I slowly pulled my hand back from his , wanting to wipe away his slobbery kiss .

I turned toward his sister a little embarrassed to continue conversation with him . " hello ms. Kim" I held out my hand but she looked at it with disdain .

 _Maybe she doesn't want to shake my hand because of the slobber ?_

" that's ms. Galant to you ." She stated firmly.

 _Nope she is just a bitch_ .

I rolled my eye internally and lowered my hand . What made matters worst was the amount of beauty that spewed off of her.

" well ms. Galant here are the flowers you ordered " shuichi stared holding out the vases of flowers in his hand toward them both .

"Oh you can call me Kim , shuichi , I don't mind." She flashed him a bright smile .

 _Fucken..bitch.._

" oh thank you for the offer Ms. Galant but we need to treat our clients with the highest respect, . " The smile he gave her melted her heart apparently and she smiled though a look of disappoint crossed her face. I instantly felt something grow inside my chest ...was it pride ? He corrected her in defense for me.

"Oh okay" she twirled hair between her fingers as she gazed at him.

"Um , yes so here you go ." I handed the flowers toward Jariku who only motioned for them to be placed onto the nearest table.

"Well seeing as you already paid I guess we'll be off "

I turned toward the archway but halted at the sound of Jariku voice.

"Nonsense stay for dinner we were just about to eat weren't we sister?" Jariku stared happily at the both of us.

" oh um im not sure" I started

"Nonsense. Shuichi will you join us !" Kim grabbed his arm and pressed her bust against it " please"

"Well if Amelia stays I would be happy to join" he replied , keeping his gaze away from her body , he looked at me if trying to tell me something . But all I could see was this bitches chest all over him . I fumed internally wishing for nothing more for her to have a yeast infection .

"Amelia?" His voice sounded again snapping me out of my evil train of thought.

"Um im sorry yes we can stay for dinner I don't see why not." I nervously smiled at Kurama and blinked in confusion as his eyes no longer held their original calm demeanor . His eyes were hard and unmoving , the brightness that I normally see gone. It was as if he was trying to warn me. I opened my mouth to recant our invite , however Kim squealed with joy .

"Great shuichi come this way " Kim walked shuichi down toward the gardens path back toward the mansion while I walked next to Jariku

"I'm sorry my sister is so foreword with her feelings , she can be quiet the persistent type ."jariku stated with a flip of his hair .

It's fine " I watched her as she practically hung off kuramas arm as we walked toward the dinning room . The sway of her hips and the insistent giggles bothered the hell out of me more than it should have . Eventually she was given a robe of which she kept her bust more revealing toward kurama .

 _This is going to be a long night_


	10. Chapter 10

I grumbled as we were escorted to the dinning room . Kim still clinging onto him and Jariku talking my ear off.

I took notice of myself in the countless mirrors scattered Along the hall way walls. I noticed the sweat that stuck to my skin , causing my makeup to smear. My eyes flickered to Kim, beautiful and well put together. No smeared makeup nor dirty clothes

Why am i feeling this way...

I blushed and stared down at my dirty shoes from the mud.

"Oh shuichi your so funny!" My eyes flickered back to them. They both looked so good together and it bothered me .

Taking a deep breath I turned to Jariku , "And this picture is my great-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt you Jariku, but may I use the ladies room, I would like to freshen up before dinner." Everyone stopped ,Kim staring incredulous, as I interrupted something important she was saying .

My eyebrows raised as I stared at Jariku waiting for a response,

"of course , um Kim may you escort ms. Burnshine . "

I noticed Kim grumbled as she released kurama and stood in front of me " this way" she pushed past me toward a side hall and into a open door .

" excellent we will await the two of you in the dinning room." Jariku called after us , I made eye contact with kurama. Who smiled and nodded before I left with her.

I followed Kim in silence as we came upon a room filled with a tub , sink, and toilet. The tub was huge , the size of a miniature pool.

"Here is a towel " Kim threw a towel at my face which I quickly grabbed she moved over to the tub and turned the water on .

"What are you doing?" I asked hesitant

"Well getting your bloody bath ready, you said you wanted to freshen up . And even I can tell you need a lot more than that. " she pulled her out two bars of soap and threw them in the tub , each one making a plopping sound.

"I don't want to take a bath " I stared sternly

"Trust me dear you need it." She stood and walked near me her eyes thin as slits

" if it were up to me , I would have you keep that garbage of an outfit on and that dirt on your skin. Having you look horrid will have shuichi staring at me more."

"Excuse me? I'm not understanding" I tried my best to not offend her , she was after all my client and purchased very expensive flowers... but her insults were starting to bother me.

"I've seen the way you've been staring at him , the little side smiles and glances . It's disgusting , I mean I can't imagine seeing him wanting to stand next to a little girl like yourself ...none the less be with you intimately. What shuichi needs is a woman that can show him the ropes in all things ...even sexual. " she smirked as my face turned red .

"I'm sorry I'm just a little confused considering the fact you just met him." I retorted gripping the towel to my chest

"Well , when two adults are immediately attracted to each other , it's obvious a relationship will ensue" she scoffed .

"Now hurry up and clean yourself , I'll be waiting for you ." She walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

"Bitch " I grumbled as I stared down Into the water.

my reflection was a mess and I sighed as I stripped and moved slowly into the warm steamy bath.

At first her words repeated in my mind, taunting me and causing me to become more upset. But as the water relaxed each muscle I sighed and felt more at peace, the thoughts leaving. Lathering and scrubbing myself clean I fully enjoyed the bath.

It wasn't until after I finished I realized I didn't have a clean change of clothes.

Dammit

Slowly I peeked open the door and looked up and down the hallway. "Kim...Kim..?"

I whispered and no response returned..

"Of course she left me" I grumbled , not wanting to put my old clothes on I slumped onto a lounge chair , my towel wrapped around me.

As my eyes shifted through the room once more I noticed a cut out in the wall next to a large closet.

Gripping my towel I walked toward the cutout and pulled it open revealing a hidden draw.

Nestled inside was a beautiful chiffon petal dress , folded neatly alongside knee high stockings and black closed toe heels. Holding the dress up I admired it's bat like sleeves , light petal color with black trimming and black bow placed on the lower back

. I noticed a letter stuffed in the side . Pulling it out it read

" For my darling sister on your birthday."

-Jariku

I stood thinking ...debating ..

I could be nice and not put on this birthday outfit...but...

I smirked , slipping off the towel and slipping into the dress . I put the heels on and stood in front of the mirror

Letting my hair down, it cascade down my shoulders in bundles of curls. Finishing off my look with a little makeup I was ready.

"Oh wow!" I stared at myself shocked.

The dress hit just above the knee , accentuating the stockings and my curvy thighs . I blushed slightly at the change

"Maybe I should change back"

"Amelia are you alright?" I gasped as kuramas voice trailed in the room .

"Just a minute"

I grabbed my old clothes , folding them small, i was able to fit them into my satchel.

Slowly I went and opened the door.

"I was starting to worry, you hadn't returned so i-"

Kurama stopped mid sentence and stared at me .

I looked away and down at my black velvet heels.

Silence

"Kurama?"

His green eyes wandered to my hair, dress and lingered on my thighs. I blushed

"kurama.."

"I'm …um, sorry I was lost in..thought." Our eyes locked "you look very beautiful."

"Thank you." I shuffled from one front to the other waiting.

"Are you ready for dinner?"

"Yes, I'm starving!" I exclaimed trying to ease the sudden awkwardness

He smiled as I moved next to him and walked to the dinning room.

Okay , now seems like a good time to talk bout the kiss , no one is around .yeah , okay, but what if he rejects you. No he won't..I don't think..

"Amelia."

"Yes!" I jumped at the sudden conversation

" I would like to speak to you before we go inside for dinner."

" oh um sure"

Coming to a halt he turned fully toward me.

Here is comes …his confession …crap I'm not ready !

I held my breath as his eyes met mine .

"Can you sense anything about this house?"

"Wait ..what do you mean." I stood next to him nervous

"There is something about this place that we both need to be on caution for


	11. Chapter 11

My blush never left me at the dinner table, between Jariku complementing me at every chance and Kuramas' constant glances i couldn't slow down my beating heart.

" so Amelia , tell us more about you" Kim popped a cherry tomato in her mouth as she glared at me over the table. Still not getting over the fact that i was wearing her new dress ...and was told by not only jariku but Kurama that it flattered me.

" well, um i'm a student at the local university and -"

" what are you studying?" she cut me off her gaze harsh

" oh um well" i glanced down at my plate " i'm not sure yet, i do enjoy some of the topics i'm in though."

" yes , Amelia and i are both in a couple of similar classes" Kurama explained to Kim , who only smiled sweetly at him in return.

" really i didn't know you go the university as well, what are you studying ? " kims interest spiked , i rolled my eyes internally.

" oh well i'm afraid i'm in the same boat as Amelia, i'm not sure what i like. However, i do enjoy the class we have together."

" and that is?" Jariku asked cutting into his steak.

" oh um, Biology one. Its a beginners course into the sciences. " i stated

" oh that must be nice." Kim smiled at Kurama ignoring me completely.

" yes well , the semester has only begun, Amelia and i have a project we need to work on so i know i wouldn't take it lightly."

" oh so you are working together?" she asked through a strained smile.

" we are partners in class , yes." Kurama turned his head to me and smiled slightly. I noded back at him smiling in return. I grabbed my water goblet and took a drink.

" do you have any partners in your personal life?"

I chocked slightly on my water as i eyed Kim across the table. Everyone eyed me , some with concern others with disdain. " i'm fine , it went down the wrong tube."

Kim rolled her eyes and turned back to him " like i was saying do you have any partners in your personal life?"

" By partners i assume you mean some one on a intimate level." kurama stated slicing into his food

" if you want to put it that way, yes." Kim smiled

oh my gosh , what is he going to say...i mean we did share a little kiss earlier today . But stupid that was just a small kiss, nothing to major. But what if he tells her he is seeing me and she hates me even more.she seems like the person to try and ruin someones life...oh ..my...god...This could result in the downfall of the flower shop!

i looked at kurama , he chewed the food in his mouth before looking up into two pairs of intense female eyes.

" actually at the moment, i'm not seeing anyone." he placed a piece of his steak in his mouth.

" oh , that's good to hear." she smirked at me before turning back down to her salad and munching on her greenery.

The rest of the dinner went by smoothly apart form Kim flirting with Kurama the entire time. Leaving me and Jariku to make side jokes.

For a rich guy, he isn't that bad.

I was escorted back to my car by Jariku as kurama was cornered by Kim in the hall.

" after you m'lady" jariku held my rickety car door open as i smiled and slipped in,

" thank you kindly my good man" we booth laughed as he leaned against the door , rolling the window down i smiled up at him. His blonde hair toss sled and his chiseled chin striking . i blushed noticing i was gawking at him.

"so i'm not like my sister, but i did want to ask you one question." he looked cute as i noticed his slight discomfort

" shoot." i smiled trying to ease his uneasiness he smiled back

" well i wanted to know if you have a partner in your personal life?"

i paused slightly.

what the hell is going on first kurama kisses me and now a very rich client is asking about my personal relationship. with the notion he may ask me out..what should i do ..what should i do...i mean he is really funny and handsome. But wait so is kurama..except kurama is actually a demon...a really attractive one...though he is batshit crazy...and i'm a demon too , i can't go dating humans, wont that be breaking some kind of rule or something?

" Amelia?" he cocked his head and smiled down at me his eyes staring into mine.

" um , actually" My eyes shifted toward the front door , i stammered as my eyes met kuramas' . he looked annoyed

well kurama did say he isn't seeing anyone ...and it was just one kiss you shared..its not like thats commitment or anything...

" um actually i don't have a boyfriend right now" i turned back to jariku smiling at him.

" oh well ...thats great..maybe i can call you sometime and we can go out for some coffee."

" um sure ! yeah! , that would be..amazing."

" aweosme, here is my number , text me yours when you get home. Drive safe amelia." He wrote his number quickly on my hand before smiling and walking back to the house.

Kurama slipped into the card without saying a word as i drove him home.


	12. Chapter 12

time skip--two weeks later*

I ran into my room slamming the door .

" Ms . Fox , open the door." Yoko stated , i could practically hear the annoyance in his voice.

" go away!" i locked the door and sat on my bed, upset largely at how all of this got to this point.

"I...said.. open the door!" a growl on the other side, his patience was not one of his best qualities.

" and i said no!" i sat criss cross on my bed ,my fluffy brown and blue tail swishing behind me. Silence sounded and i suspected he left, leaning back againts my bedside window i closed my eyes and replayed everything.

thirty minutes earlier*

"This is stupid" I mumbled as I smoothed my curly hair down. Yoko decided to take me training in the woods because he wasn't sure I could still defend myself.

"The training is only stupid because your not trying." Yoko stated walking in front of me.

I rolled my eyes annoyed that kurama couldn't be here instead . Don't get me wrong yoko was very nice to look at . Rippling muscles , sharp face , gorgeous hair and piercing eyes.

But he was also a prick.

Twice already he attacked me with no mercy . The bruises that would surly appear on my body would need to be treated properly.

"Listen, I haven't been attacked in weeks , maybe whoever it is just gave up." I stood rubbing my backside . Stretching I noticed him eye me slowly before he exhaled.

" what?" I asked annoyed , throwing him a glare.

"Nothing , I'm just wondering how you could be so stupid." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm not stupid!" I yelled slamming my feet down . "I'm merely saying I haven't been attached in-"

"So you honestly think because you haven't been attacked it's over. " he stopped me

"Well i-"

"You think because you've been fine no one will come get you ."

"Well no , but-"

" do you think so many of us would be wasting our time trying to train you and protect you that it's all for nothing." He ended .

I took a step back instinctively, shocked and defensive .

" I have better things to do in my free time than to babysit a little girl who can't even protect herself from a few simple attacks."

I looked away from him , hurt and embarrassed. I stared down at my shoe laces trying to figure out what to say.

CHANGE POV Youko *

'Why must females be so sensitive' I stared down st her . Her head bowed staring at her shoes.her fox ears downcast. Her tail , still and low behind her.

A sigh escaped me "Amelia."

Her head slowly rose to show her eyes filling with tears .

'Dammit'

I moved closer to her , her big viovlet eyes stared up at me . I told myself I wouldn't do it . I would not show her that type of affection. Of caring . I needed her to be stronger than this.

"Yoko..?"

" Am-"

Her phone rang and she paused , looking at me she slowly answered it.

"Hello? Yes ..hi Jariku ...I'm sorry I can't right now...tonight? Oh yes sure! I'll see you tonight. Bye."

She hung up the phone a blush on her cheeks.

She looked at me waiting for me to finish.

"Yoko?"

CHANGE POV: Amelia

He just glared at me , his eyes in slits , suddenly a noise sounded to my right , sharp vines darted toward me out of the shadows of the trees.

"Shit!" I ducked and dodged , sprinting away from the attack. I moved quickly behind a tree before jumping onto a high branch. Trying to catch my breath I looked down at yoko . His arms crossed his chest as he leaned his weight on one leg.

"Your supposed to warn me before!" I yelled . He didn't respond , his glare stuck in his face.

" jerk" I mumbled " what is he going to-" the tree I was on started to shake "what the hell!" Losing my balance I tumbled to the ground catching myself on the balls of my feet. I didn't have time to think of what to do next as the wind was suddenly knocked out of me. I flew backwards my back hitting the now slanted tree. On impact I coughed out blood and saliva. I slumped to the ground gripping my stomach.

" you are weak." I slowly looked up to see yoko with his foot still up from kicking my stomach.

" you ...didn't ...have to do..that." I gasped as I slowly pushed up against the tree to gain my ground.

He moved toward me suddenly pushing me against the tree, his left arm pressed against the tree caging me partly with his body . He stared down at me as I attempted to glare upwards through the pain. " you have new powers yet you don't see the urgency in mastering them. You don't think before you attack , you in fact don't even prepare for next attacks quick enough. " he leaned in closer , now eye level with me. "I waste my precious time in this form , risking exposure to humans , to assist you when you ask for help. "

"I'm trying ."

"Trying? Is that what you call this ."

" well what am I supposed to do. You attack me and I can't even breath fast enough , I can't think I can't even-"

" your worthless , and you always will be. Perhaps you could do something though. Give that human Jariku a call , I'm sure he can work fast enough for you to concentrate. After all , all you'll have to do is lie on your back so it shouldn't be that hard-"

I didn't realize what i did , my hand was hot and in the air. Yokos face was turned away from me , his eyes wide in shock, a red palm print forming on the side of his face.

I moved quickly pushing myself away from him and jogged back to my apartment. Tears streaming down my face.


	13. Chapter 13

I opened my eyes as I felt the cool fall breeze move into the room. "What time is it?" I shuffled around slightly forgetting where I was. As I felt the soft pillow against my head and my warm fleece blanket I groaned. "Dammit, I fell asleep ." I sat up slowly propping my head against the headboard. As I felt around for my phone I sighed heavily as I saw the numerous missed phone calls and countless text messages. Most of them were from keiko and yuskue . I listened

You have twelve new messages ...new messages

Missed call: Keiko

"Hey Mia it's me , I'm just calling to see if your okay. I heard what happened. Please call me back

Missed call: Delinquent ( yuskue )

"Yo curly top it's me , listen you need to answer the phone . Call me back soon, catch ya later."

Missed call : Delinquent (Yuskue)

" hey call me! We got some people pretty concerned about you!"

Missed call: Delinquent( Yuskue)

" Amelia!!!! Answer the stupid phone!"

"Yuskue stop yelling at her! Amelia is me keiko please answer it's been three hours and we haven't heard from you. Please call us back."

As I was about to hang up the phone I paused

Missed call: Fox boy

"Amelia , it's Kurama . I hope you are well rested . Please return my call at your earliest connivence. "

Missed call: Elizabeth

"Hey are you coming into work tonight ? It's supposed to be busy today"

"Shit!" I rolled out of bed and fumbled quickly with clothes , slipping my shoes on and pulling all my curls on top of my head in a bun.

"Dammit dammit! " I moved to quickly as I opened my bedroom door and nearly tripped on the wet clothes

I groaned remembering the event that happened. "He probably hates me now ." As I rushed to work I remembered everything that happened and I I replayed it all in my head I immediately felt the pain from what he said.

at work*

"So how has life been for you girl " Elizabeth finished her transaction with a customer and turned to me . I sat in the at my workstation making flowers . " it's been fine."

"Really fine? "

"Yes fine." I smiled slightly

"That's not what I heard."

I groaned "what did you hear."

Coming around the work station She leaned her upper body on my table" I heard you got into a love triangle with two secret lovers." She wiggles her eyes brows. I stared at her incredulously " okay first off I don't have a love triangle and secondly I don't even have one secret lover let alone two . " i paused a tulip in my hand " and who told you about these suppossed lovers of mine " she sighed in defeat eyeing me before sauntering back to her own workstation " yuskue and his red head friend."

I blushed " you mean shuichi?"

" no not that sex God , no. The other one . " we stared at each other as I tried to figure out who she was referring to. " you know the one whose face looks like a doofus but he has the body of a magic mike dance."

"Ew okay please don't paint the image of kuwabara as a stripper ..let alone a magic mike stripper." I giggled as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Anyway how is my sex God doing I haven't seen him here since we last delivered those flowers."

I placed the tulip in my arrangement before answering her " I don't know I haven't seen him "

The door chimed as I walked to the back to place the flowers in the fridge .

"Amelia! Someone is here for you!" Elizabeth's voice rang out through the shop. I groaned slightly praying it wasn't him. And luckyly to my surprise it wasn't .

"Jariku?! What are you doing here ?"

He stood in the shop smiling at me a small stagnant of flowers in his hand. His dark blue sweater rolled up half way by the sleeves . His blonde hair still tossled on top of his head. "Well I know we spoke earlier but I wanted to give you these and to see if you are free this evening." Handing me the small arrangement of flowers I blushed " oh um well, I don't get out until 9 tonight -"

"Nonsense she can go I'll cover your shift ." Elizabeth smiled one hand on her hip. "Then its settled , Amelia ." Jariku held his arm out toward me I hesitated slightly before grabbing onto him as he led me outside. Waiting for us was a beautiful Lexus, black with tinted windows. He held open the door for me as I shuffled inside and he followed.

"Where to sir?" The man upfront asked as he pulled away from my flower shop.

" oh lets go to the local coffee shop , Jenikins Brew I think it's called?"

"Yes that's my favorite " I smiled toward him as he smiled back

"Very well sir." The car ride was so smooth I could have fallen asleep , If it wasn't for me being nervous around him maybe I would have.

"So how have you been these last few weeks?" He asked me tilting his head to the side

"Oh , I've been fine, just working and school, nothing to..adventurous." I stalled slightly thinking about earlier with Kurama .

No put him out of your mind, focus on this ...date..or whatever

He smiled at me before leaning back against the chair "well at least your having a calm few weeks. The store hasn't been busy?"

"We'll sort of , the Christmas season is coming up so people are buying flowers for their loved ones, it's the first time I've seen that happen in a culture anyway."

"What do you mean ? Oh one moment." Jariku asked , the car pulled to a stop in front of the shop. He stepped out and held the door open for me, leaning in the drives window he told choffer the allotted time we would need and he pulled away from us. Turning back to me he held open the coffee door and we both slipped in. "Now what was I saying oh yes what-"

Oh my god

I zoned out , no longer hearing what he was saying as I stared into large brown orbs " WELL WEL WELL IF IT ISNT THE GIRL EVERYONE IS LOOKING FOR! " The entire store turned to stare as yuskues voice erupted through , he stood from his chair walking toward me" you know you could have called me back , keiko and I have been trying to find you for a long ass time after -well hello who the hell is this ?" Yuskue stopped and sized up Jariku who only stared back in return .

"Amelia , do you know this man? Jariku pulled me back slightly as he stood between yuskue and I

"Of course she knows me jack ass ! I've been her friend since we were roaming the playground!" Yuskue instantly blew up ready to pummel Jariku "I should be the one concerned about her well being considering the fact I couldn't find her all dam day. And than she shows up with your stuck up ass...did he kidnap you !" Yuskue pulled me behind him

"What the hell." I mumbled as Both men stared each other down .

"Excuse me gentlemen we don't allow this type of behavior in the store . If this continues I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The manager , a diminutive man approached the three of us receiving a scoff from Jariku and a click of the tongue from yuskue.

"Oh no sir we were just about to order." I smiled trying to appease his better nature. He nodded toward me and walked off . "You guys can we please just sit down ." I shrugged off yuskue grip and stomped off toward his abandoned table. Both men sat on opposites sides of me shooting constant glares at one another.

The table was filled with silence as we ordered our drinks. Yuskue pulled out his phone and quickly texted someone. I groaned internally knowing he was probably texting keiko , knowing within a few moments I would get a message from her.

"So Amelia, how long have you known .."Jariku gestured toward Yuskue with a lazy hand, who only glared back.

"Well, he's right about how we knew each other since we were kids ." I took a sip of my warm caramel macchiato.he seemed pleased with my answer , nodding once and taking a sip from his.

"Any way , why haven't you been answering anyone's calls , we were all worried." Yuskue probed

"I'm sorry I was working and sleeping."

"And going on a date." He included , I blushed my while I rolled my eyes .

"It's not a date , we are merely getting to know we other better." Jariku stated .

"Well what ever this is , you know keiko won't be letting this slide. " Yuskue leaned back in his chair. "I mean come on curly top you know why we are worried."

I nodded , Jariku looked toward me concerned " why did he say that , what's wrong ?"

"It's nothing really." I shot Yuskue a look before turning back to my drink.

"Well it doesn't seem li-" Jariku was suddenly cut off

"URAMESHI! Where are you!"

Oh no!

I swiftly turned my head to see kuwabara standing in the door way looking around .

"Over here dumb ass" Yuskue said back , the owner glared at us as he walked back to the back room.

"There you are , I got your message . Hey good you found her." As kuwabara walked further in the store my sweat dropped as I saw who trailed behind him. Botan , Keiko, Yukina, shizuru .

Dammit the whole entire crew is here !

"Oh good you found her!" Botan rushed toward me throwing her hands around me neck.

"Yes thank goodness we were so worried." Yukina followed suite. I smiled at them all slowly turning to Jariku who only looked stunned at the amount of people that surrounded me.

Keiko stood silent eyes Jariku , I knew by the look on her face she had hundreds of questions that would fall on me later.

"Dam kuwabara I texted you not the entire world." Yuskue leaned his head to the right .

"Well I didn't answer the phone . My big sis grabbed it read it and read it out loud , and than everyone was at the house so we all just came." He stared pulling up a chair for yukina.

" what ever " shizuru sat down at a nearby table. I began to feel claustrophobic. I excused myself from the group and stood outside underneath the awning .

Feeling the night breeze against my cheeks. I turned briefly back to the shop window. Jariku seemed more comfortable now , he was laughing and smiling with everyone. I smiled to myself as I stepped slightly out of view. Standing under the night moon i stared at it feeling myself fall into a trance.

" glad your okay."

My voice caught in my throats as I whipped my head toward his voice.

"Kurama."


	14. Fourteen

My voice caught in my throat as I whipped my head toward his voice.

"Kurama."

He stood tall a small smile on his face. I noticed he stood a few feet from me , his slender arms stuffed into his long brown trench coat.

"I'm glad to see your alright." He responded

"Well of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" I snapped back , making apparent how upset I still was.

He sighed slightly , the drop in his shoulders an uncommon sight. "Amelia , I'm sorry for what happened , I didn't know he would take it that far."

I brought my hands to my lips cupping them and breathing deeply to warm myself. The cold getting to me. " I don't understand that because you and him are one , so you should be aware of the outlandish things that sputter from his mouth."

" to a point , yes. But not entirely , though we exist in the same body I can choose what I want for him to know and vice versa."

"So is that your excuse for what happened?" I started .

"No not at all, I'm merely just explaining to you how he and I operate. In fact , I don't think he would be fully pleased to know I told you this." Kurama chuckled slightly . I crossed my arms over my chest trying to warm myself .I was silent not knowing what to say as I stared at him before turning back down to my boots.

"Amelia." I suddenly felt a warm breath on my cheek, jumping slightly I turned to see that Kurama has slowly moved toward me while I was lost in my thoughts.

"Don't do that you scared me." I reprimanded him lightly before holding myself closer , trying to warm my shivering bones. I felt an arm around my shoulder pull me , I felt my cheek being cupped by his warm gloved hand , turning my face to his.

" Amelia , I'm truly sorry." He stated softly. I pulled away from him crossing my arms over my chest.

"I️ know your sorry , but I️ want to hear it from him."

He stiffened "That would not be wise."

I shrugged my shoulders still waiting, staring at him as he contemplated my request.

"Amelia?"

I jumped as Jarikus voice reached my ears. I turned away from Kurama to see Jariku peering into the darkness looking for me. "I'm right here!" Moving toward Jariku I flashed a bright smile.

"Oh good there you are , I was worried you were lost or worse kidnapped." He chuckled smiling back at me.

"Oh no no, I was just here talking to Shuichi." I turned toward kurama , who slowly walked toward us.

"Shuichi ! How are you doing ?!" Jariku held out his hand of which Kurama took and shaked.

"I've been better." Kurama stated, the tone coming off slightly harsh.

"That's not good to hear, hopefully you feel better." Jariku turned toward me and smiled again . I shivered slightly causing

" Amelia you look like your freezing, come inside and I'll buy you a warm drink."

"Oh um sure." Jariku turned back toward the shop as I️ began to follow suite I paused to see if Kurama would follow, he did , but walked behind us slowly .

In side

The room filled with warm and laughter we all talked about funny memories . I sat between keiko and Jariku while Kurama sat next to kuwabara and yuskue .

"So how long has this been going on?" Shizuru pointed a finger between me and Jariku .

"What are you talking about ? Nothing is going on !" I blushed quickly glancing at Jariku who didn't seem bothered at all.

"Oh really?" Keiko questioned taking a drink from her tea. I whipped my head towards her "yes, really and I don't think this is an appropriate conversation."

"Your right lets talk about something else like-" botan began but was quickly cut off by Jariku.

"Nonsense , lets talk. Amelia." He stated I turned toward him my face red.

I felt nervous as everyone eyed me "what?"

"Tell the class about you and Fabio over here." Shizuru said before taking a sip from her drink.


	15. Chapter 15

POV: Amelia 

I paused , seeing the multiple faces in front of me. _  
_

_What do these people want me to say ?_

" I... um... well...i mean i don't know what you all want me to say.?" I stared at everyone meeting the eyes of Kurama who gave me a deadpanned stare.

"Amelia."

I turned toward Jariku who had leaned particularly close.

" Merry Christmas" he smiled once before leaning in and placing a kiss on my lips. My eyes shot open trying to register exactly what was going on. The sounds of Yukina gasping and Kuwabara talking excitedly brought me back to my sense. I immediately pulled back my face tinged in embarrassment.

"Well that answers that , shit." Yuskue started as he stared wide eyed at me, as he took a sip from his drink.

" well that does explain a lot." Shizuru smirked as she crossed her legs.

I stared at Jariku as he continued to smile at me .

" I guess your kiss really did stun the poor dear, didn't it?" Botan remarked leaning toward me.

" Hey Mia, are you okay?" Keiko placed a hand on my shoulder.I bowed my head my shoulders shaking.

" Hey are you alright-?" Jarikus voice began but i didn't let him finish.

 _I'm done!  
_

A slap sounded and Jariku face was turned to the side his eyes wide in shock. The table went silent.

" I'm done with people taking advantage of me!" I yelled as tears began to well in the corner of my eyes. The entire table and store grew silent as everyone looked at me. I stormed out into the dark snowy night not knowing where the hell I was going.

POV: Kurama

I watched the entire scene unfold hiding my building irritation at the male who bothered Amelia. The entire table was silent as she ran out of the store. I sighed once to myself taking a sip from my tea, calculating how i would fix this.

"Well Jariku , it seems like she may not return the feelings." Shizuru stated

"That's not the point, one of us needs to go after her!" Keiko stood glancing at me and Yuskue.

" uh, yeah someone does...Kurama?" Yuskue mumbled under his breath toward me. Knowing full well I was already planning on it.

" I'll go." Responding to my cue , i slipped on my coat and made my way to the door. Walking outside i released another sigh and breathed in the cold night.

 _Oh Amelia_

" Hey do you think I can tag along?"Jariku voice reached my ears . I tensed slightly before taking another deep breath as I looked at the male behind me .

" I'm sorry , but i don't think its the best time for you to do so." I glared at the man giving him the time to leave my sight before I say or worse do something to him.

He gave me an odd look , i could see the questions build in his small mind. " Well why ? You may need the help."

"Well , as what we both witnessed in side it didn't look like Amelia wanted to be around you at the moment-" He cut me off impatience seeping into his voice.

"And what makes you any different?" he questioned me " i noticed when the both of you were out here earlier she didn't see that pleased with you either friend."

" Though you arrived at a time where it was perceived as Amelia and I in a argument it was nothing more than a simple disagreement , nothing more , nothing less. Now i will take my leave and i bid you a good night." I refused to entertain his meaningless questions, my current goal was to find Amelia and comfort her as much as she would allow.

POV Amelia

 _Dam men_ ! _screw them ..screw them all!_

I stomped angrily toward the next bus stop as i replayed multiple events in my head. My training session with Yoko , my conversation with Shuichi and my now most recent embarrassing memory being kissed by a man i didn't fully know , in front of people i just started to get comfortable around!

" UGH!" i leaned my head back staring at the night sky. " Why me." I spoke to no one as i noticed the bus a few blocks down the road. " At least I can go home."

As I waited for the bus i plugged in my headphones to listen to music trying to block out the bad memories. Nodding my head and completely lost in the world of my music I didn't notice the large wet tentacle that wrapped around my ankle.

" what the?!" I looked down only to be pulled back ward with so much force i fell forward, my head knocking hard on the cement. The world around me became blurry as i felt myself being dragged away from the bus stop and down a alley. " Dammit." i mumbled. As i felt myself being dragged i noticed a squelching sound near my ears .

" This is it, its her isn't it?" A scratchy voice stated.

" I'm not sure, but lets make sure." A female voice responded and as if on cue i felt myself being lifted into the air.

" Put me down." I mumbled my head still throbbing from the fall. As i tried to regain my sense of self I began to feel a stinging pain in between my shoulder blades. I screamed in agony as the stinging pain turned into a burning sensation.

" Ah there we go! it is her! It is ! it Is!" the scratchy voice yelled excitedly. " Look at the tail and ears ! Oh we finally found her!"

" Stop torturing her you dimwit. The goal was to bring her back alive not dead." The female voice ordered and as soon as the pain started it stopped. And as I felt my body twitch from the after effect i tried to hold consciousness. As i slowly turned in the air i noticed the outline of a figure approaching. Leaning close to my face the last words I heard before blacking out gave me great fear. " We finally found you "


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm moving all of my stories to a new platform. This story as well as my others will continue on Wattpad.**

 **My user name there is till the same as well as all my stories.**

 **See you there :)**


	17. Hello

I'm back, updated on story coming soon


End file.
